Invisible Crossroads
by PhantomWhispers
Summary: Through the turns of several unusual and mind twisting events, Artemis encounters the demigods. He asks them for a favor, but in the end, is it actually a favor for either of them? Chapter 27. hiatus.
1. Paths of Adventure

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction, so **_**helpful criticism **_**is fully welcome! This is an Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson crossover! This takes place before Artemis had the Atlantis Complex, and while Percy is lost. As well as that, if this first chapter seems appealing, please review/comment more chapters. **_**I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor do I own anything related to Percy Jackson.**_** Thank you, and enjoy!**

I Artemis Fowl

Artemis Fowl sat in an upright position on his bed. His mother was in a good state. His brothers were playing gleefully and thankfully, avoiding his property. His father was, however on a business trip in Cancun, Mexico. Artemis himself felt: extremely bored.

Artemis had been restless for the past few days, but today was most definitely boring. Artemis walked over to his computer, typed a few commands, and hacked (or peeked as Artemis called it) into the LEP files. Artemis knew if anything major had happened, the LEP would have informed him anyways, but he preferred his ways of espionage.

Artemis scrolled carefully in the files and saw a file that had suddenly caught his eye. Not many things these days had caught his eye, other than the past occurrences of his life (meeting Holly, Julius, Foaly, of course Minerva!) he usually just raised an eyebrow on went back to life as we know it. _Nothing _good caught Artemis's eye. He noticed that the file stated of a "few disturbances" in New York which may become a threat.

Artemis turned on his fairy communicator, trying to consult his good friend (and elf), Holly Short. He, however, suddenly turned it off and spoke into the distance.

"I know you are there," said the child. "There is no hiding when I know of your presence, Holly."

"Fine." said Holly as she walked over to Artemis's computer.

"Cared to do a bit of spying, eh, Artemis?" Holly said, nudging Artemis in the shoulder.

Artemis shrugged. "If you were bugged, you would have decided to do the exact things I did. But enough with this talk, we have things more important for our discussion."

"Of course," said Holly. "We, the LEP, and I suppose you to have noticed some odd occurrences in New York. I have already been sent to retrieve you as- backup, I suppose."

"I see," Artemis replied flatly.

"Yes, we are to immediately report to New York, there, we will receive further instructions from Foaly-"

"Via your helmet I suppose?" Artemis said abruptly.

"Yes," grumbled Holly, obviously miffed by Artemis's interruption.

And with that being said, Holly suddenly grabbed Artemis's wrist, and flew out the study's open window, flying out to the sky.

Artemis finally had an adventure he had been yearning, though he had never expected it to be in America. Ever since the "incident" with John Spiro, Artemis had been mildly paranoid about America. The thought of such an adventure, however, excited Artemis.

Artemis suddenly had a mere thought of his loyal bodyguard, Butler. He was left behind! What was he to do now?

"Holly, I suppose you had thought this out already, but, where is Butler to be without me at his side?" said Artemis.

"No worries, Artemis." said Holly. "He has already been sent to New York, and meet us at Central Park, from there, we will go scouting because the "disturbances" seem strong there and at Long Island."

"Of, course, Holly! This has proved my theory completely! I have noticed these signals several days ago, and I have an absolute clear idea what has caused these signals!" exclaimed Artemis with a flash of his vampire grin.

"I had a hunch you were keeping secrets. But what are these signals Artemis? Will they make sure of the destruction of The People?"

"I have no idea of the intended use of these "signals" as we seem to have called it now, rather, it is a signal of a non-fairy usage of invisibility." Artemis said coolly.

"But will they or will they not threaten the lives of the People, Artemis!" exclaimed Holly.

Artemis flinched. "I-I'm not sure. I'm not sure about it yet, it could mean anything." Replied Artemis, trying to regain his composure.

Artemis was not sure what happened or what was going to happen. He had just nearly been at loss for words. That just was not a daily occurrence for Artemis. Artemis rethought his options: Minerva, she could have just wanted revenge, Opal, either one of them could be the root of the problem, demons, goblins, Mud People? Artemis had many ideas, but none caught his attention except, Mud People, humans. Could it be possible that the humans somehow reached fairy intelligence?

"Hello, Artemis? We are nearly there. Better brace yourself for an incredible landing done by Holly Short herself, done with the help of dragonfly wings made by Foaly" said Holly with a sly grin.

"I told you those were a good pair of wings!" said Foaly on Holly's speakers, suddenly blazing to life.

"Shut up, Foaly, don't make me take it back," Holly replied.

Holly swooped down quickly with a bit of gracefulness and pride even Juliet would be jealous of. She was _the_ elite LEPrecon elf for flying. It was her favorite thing to do.

Artemis, however, was starting to regret his decision of coming with Holly. He did _not _like flying as fast as Holly did. It made him absolutely sick. Figuratively speaking of course. The sight of flying was thrilling, and Artemis figured why Holly liked flying so much. One. She enjoyed the "sickening feeling" of swooping up and down. Two. She enjoyed the view of the sky and her surroundings. Three. She enjoyed being aboveground. Artemis was about to ask Holly for more, but he had noticed they had landed.

Holly had finally let go of Artemis's wrist, which was now a deep red color (colour). Artemis was now spinning in circles, thinking of how stupid he looked, and fell into the arms of Butler at Central Park.

Artemis was in New York. Trouble was going to strike at any moment. Anything could happen, but Artemis chose to faint from all the day's events. A wonderful way to start the adventure!

**A/N: Yes! My first chapter is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and comment! Tell me what you think should or will happen. Look forward to new chapters coming. Next perspective is Annabeth! Thank you for Reading! :D**


	2. Secrets of Nico

**A/N: Hello! I have decided that I will continue the story for the sake of my pure enjoyment and for yours as well. I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction. **_**I do not own anything related to Artemis Fowl and the Percy Jackson Series. **_**Well, enjoy and please comment and review! Thanks and read on!**

II Annabeth

Annabeth was thinking of whether or not to meet Nico or not. Nico had secretly invited Annabeth into the Hades cabin to discuss something "important" with her. Annabeth thought back, trying to remember how Nico was acting to see if it was true or not.

"_Annabeth," said Nico, pulling her wrist toward his cabin. "Just because Jason, Piper, and Leo came doesn't mean good omens are just going to come up! Listen to me. I need to tell you something!"_

"_Look, Nico." said Annabeth. "I know there is no "good omen", but isn't it okay to be _optimistic_! Look, Nico, I'll see what I can do, no promises._

_With that being said, Nico walked to his cabin without reply. Annabeth amazingly stood dumbfounded and unsure of herself. She hoped that all would go well before they left on the Argo II._

Annabeth finished her flashback and decided to go. _What's there to lose? _She thought. Annabeth slowly and reluctantly walked to Nico's cabin. She always hesitated for things since Percy went missing. She just didn't feel herself without Percy. She genuinely missed Percy.

When Annabeth reached the cabin, she stopped and admired the architecture. Sure, Nico did design half of it, but Annabeth still liked it. Withits black obsidian rock, neon green Greek fire, and skeletons scattered amongst the cabin, it was hard not to feel the least bit in awe or fear. She then finally took a quick shallow breath and knocked on the door.

Nico appeared behind her in the midst of shadows twisting and merging upon his will and strong presence. Annabeth, rather startled, backed up into the Hades' cabin door. Sure, she had rescued Nico, but even the mere sight of the boy usual gave Annabeth twists of fear in her stomach.

Nico was dressed in black jeans and a black denim jacket. He was wearing a shirt with a glowing skull on it. It was _definitely _glowing. The boy also had his jet black Stygian sword with him. He looked rather intimidating, but his face was not in the same state. His hair was a dark black and was messy as though he didn't even bother to care for it in the Underworld. His eyes were a deep brown, and were full of sorrow, as though he had as much misery as he could absorb. With all the deaths he had been through, Annabeth surely believed it too. Lastly, he had a slight smile on his face. It showed he was full of mischief and that he believed happier days would come. Ever since he had talked to Bianca, his deceased sister, he believed he had to live his life at the fullest extent for her. With that thought, Annabeth smiled, maybe he still liked Mythomagic.

Nico's grin grew bigger as he noticed Annabeth's reaction to his sudden shadow traveling entrance. He forgot Annabeth had never seen him do it before. Nico's shadow stopped morphing, and he looked normal once more, at least as normal as demigod gets.

Annabeth quickly calmed down and replaced her sudden mood to a more confident, strong look. She had come to make ends with the son of death, not to be scared to death.

Nico, instead of opening the door to his cabin, grabbed her wrist once more, this time taking her to the Camp Half Blood woods. He suddenly stopped at Zeus's fist and sat down upon the pile of rocks, calmly as ever can be.

Annabeth, on the other hand, stood with her full composure, showing no signs of emotion whatsoever. She was tired of all of Nico's games. All she wanted was Percy to be home. Was that too much to ask for?

"Well!" Annabeth said rather harshly.

Nico had no effect on this. "You came to meet ends, right?" Nico said.

"Yes!" shrieked Annabeth. "This had better be important or you will see Hades sooner than you should have."

"Fine. You know how there are Romans, right?" Nico said, waiting for no response as Annabeth's "gears" turned. "Well, I think I just found another-group of Peoples."

"Impossible," gasped Annabeth as she thought of millions of ideas.

"Completely," said Nico, sitting as calmly as ever as though meeting new peoples were his everyday job. "I have thought about this-problem over and over again, we have to do something before something bad happened!"

"Well," said Annabeth, still halfway through thinking, which was a daily routine for the daughter of Athena. "Do you think it would be best to inform Chiron?" continued Annabeth.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe if we go see what's up then we can tell Chiron?" replied Nico.

"Sounds good to me," said Annabeth with a slight smirk on her face.

The two left from the shadows of the woods and went to get a few friends to help them on the "quest". They decided to get Piper, Jason, and Leo. The three accepted with great anxiety, for last time they were nearly killed (then again, you are almost killed in every quest!).

The five then took off to their cabins, taking many supplies such as ambrosia and nectar, extra clothing, food and water, toothpaste (might as well have fresh breath right?), knick-knacks (Leo of course!), and other various items of great use or value.

After they had finished packing, they met up again at Half Blood Hill. They all looked back at camp solemnly, but with excitement of seeing the "unknown item" Nico had found.

"Well," coughed Nico, suddenly breaking the silence. The others were fazed by this sudden interruption and stared at Nico. "I believe I should just shadow travel us there?"

The others murmured and shook their heads in agreement. Nico concentrated his thoughts, and focused on where he wanted to go: Central Park. Soon the shadows knitted in and around the five campers, blowing gusts of cold air into their bodies. The shadows enveloped their bodies, and their Half Blood Hill was gone with the shadows.

They were suddenly in Central Park, each one of them groaning at Nico for his stupid idea. Nico shrugged; at least they weren't in Russia! They all stood up glared daggers at Nico and followed the trail of their instincts. They searched for the thickest areas of the Mist. To their surprise, they found it awfully quickly.

Jason and Nico hid behind a tree, clenching their sword tightly, getting ready for action. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo hid behind a trash can; Annabeth was already disapproving of Leo's idea of hiding behind a garbage can.

What the five saw truly shocked them. They saw what seemed to be some kind of creature.

_I can't be. Thought Annabeth. This is some nymph or-fairy?_

**Yes! That was pretty good! By the way, I put a long description of Nico because he is very cool once you realize it and describe him. He is not emo. He was just sad for a while. But to my point, he is pretty awesome, yes? Anyway, thank you for reading and make sure you check back soon to see the next chapter.**

.


	3. Crossings of Danger

**A/N: Chapter Three is online! I have not had any reviews yet so please review! Well, this chapter you shall see the People meet the demigods! So amazing! **_**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the Artemis Fowl Series.**_** Thank you, and read on! :) **

II Artemis

To wake up knowing you have just fainted would end up on a list of _my most memorable things. _Artemis had just woken up and felt extremely mortified. Holly was choking back a laugh while taking a picture to show her friends, while Butler was mostly caring about Artemis at the moment.

Artemis quickly jumped up, straightened his tie, and went back to his normal composure. He instantly realized the situation and began thinking- more.

"Artemis, we should start to search the area," said Holly.

"I also agree with Holly," said Butler.

"I agree as well, I believe Butler should go with me, and you can go solo, Holly," asked Artemis.

"Okay, look, maybe I should come with you guys-shielded, just in case," said Holly.

"That would work," Artemis said firmly.

The three searched the park for anything "unusual". Holly decided to look with Artemis while Butler took a break, they all agreed.

"Here, take this," said Holly, handing Artemis a cloak.

Soon they heard sounds of metal being sheathed, little did they now they were demigods.

Artemis was soon shimmering in his cloak, only to ungracefully bump into another shimmering figure.

"Sorry, Ho-"Artemis never finished his sentence.

He had dropped his cloak and his mouth was covered by a hand. A sharp dagger hit the curve of his neck. The blade emanated coldness around Artemis's neck. The blade at the moment seemed less of a threat than the captor.

"Who are you?" asked Artemis, barely containing the fear from his voice.

The captive unshielded to reveal a blonde girl with sharp, penetrating eyes. Her face was firm, having no expression at all. She wore dirty tennis shoes, jeans, and a jacket- all to Artemis's distaste.

"The question is, who are you? Spill the secrets, or you are coming with me," said the girl, her voice was intimidating and wise.

"I do believe you know of me," said Artemis, trying to swallow his fear. "My secrets, however, are one of the things in this world one shall never know, nor discover."

The girl moved him to the premises of a scary, all dressed in black boy, he held tightly onto Artemis mouth and tied him in a thick, binding rope.

"Splendid job, Annabeth," said a deep voice.

* * *

Holly realized Artemis was gone. She searched everywhere. Once she gave up hope, she heard a high pitched squeal from the sky. She looked up and saw a monster she had never seen before.

She gripped the hilt of her Neutrino 4000 and quickly shot at the four foot beast. She continued to do the "hard work", but the attacks did little to nothing to the beast.

Holly was beginning to lose hope. Holly heard a sound and looked to her left; she hadn't noticed that shimmering before. The shimmering was hardly identifiable, but Holly managed to come to a conclusion: it was not LEP equipment.

The form shimmered to perspective, a girl stood in its place.

"Stay back girl!" shouted Holly, who forgot she was not shielding.

The girl instead stood there and took out a dagger, later saying something Holly later recognized as "erre es korakas", go to the crows. She used her dagger swiftly and efficiently, destroying the monster in less than a minute without a vigorous battle.

Holly noticed the girl put her cap back on and vanished. Holly was left alone in a New York park with a bunch of yellow dust dispersed all over herself.

Artemis woke up in- an infirmary? He remembered being knocked out by a boy with dark clothing, but other than that, he didn't remember anything afterwards.

He was given some short bread and tea. He readily drank it in with gratitude. Amazingly, it cleared his memory and he immediately recuperated. He sat up and heard gasps in the background.

He cleared his eyes and saw five kids, sitting around his bed. All five looked intimidating, but they all seemed to have connections with each other, but- how?

Artemis tried to get out, but was stopped by a blond, athletic teenager.

"Forget it, buddy," said the boy. "Let's take him to the princip- I mean, Big House."

The others nodded in agreement, they obviously thought of the boy as strong leader. All but one person nodded, it was the girl.

"Annabeth, are you nodding?" asked a kaleidoscope eyed girl.

The girl, Annabeth, quickly nodded and stared at my brown and blue eyes, thinking.

"Hey, you're coming with us," said Annabeth.

"No," said Artemis plainly.

"You know you must do so," said Annabeth, quickly mumbling erre es korakas, which Artemis overheard.

"Why should I go to the crows?" asked Artemis.

The others were shaking their heads in agreement to something while Artemis thought. _How did I do this? I don't know any Greek- wait; I knew what language it was? Yikes, next I'll be _speaking _in Greek!_

"Poio eínai to megálo spíti?" blurted Artemis. _Where did that come from?_** (A/N: What is the Big House?)**

"You'll see, graecus," said the blonde boy.

The five took Artemis to a large red building.

Artemis walked in and sat down at the table. He saw Butler and a red haired girl.

"Butler!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Hello, Artemis, welcome to the land of the Greeks: Camp Half Blood," Butler said calmly.

**That was definitely not the best chapter. Sorry it got a little confusing! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please review! I'll update soon! Thank you and Have an amazing day! - PhantomWhispers**


	4. Secrets of the People

**A/N: Monday update. Sorry for the last chapter. The line breaks did not function properly! :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the Artemis Fowl Series. **_**Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!**

IV Annabeth

Artemis Fowl. She had caught Artemis Fowl. How many people had caught him? Annabeth was not sure, but at least she had caught him. They had brought him to the Big House, ready for interrogation.

"Keep this short and snappy. You may be a hostage, but you are clearly valuable," Annabeth said, showing no kindness or emotion.

The Artemis fellow sat still glaring at her fierce gray eyes. He too, showed no clear emotions.

"That was an order! Speak! Or those words _will _be coming out at an unmannerly force!" Annabeth said with rage this time.

Butler, this time, decided to speak. "Artemis, come on, speak to her."

Artemis instead, glared at Butler with murderous rage. Butler showed no effect to the glare.

"Piper, could you-"said Annabeth.

"Sure!" said Piper with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Tell me," said Piper, her eyes swirling as she spoke. "Tell me of your-"

"Ha! I scoff at your measly attempt to _mesmerize_ me!" said Artemis, enjoying the "pathetic tries" of Piper. "I can out live any mesmerizing!"

Piper looked toward Annabeth, who signaled for her to keep talking.

"We just want to talk. Come. Talk to me. You know you are dying to talk!" said Piper.

"The sweet sounds control my voice without eye-"Artemis sat straight, his face softened. The mesmerizing had taken place.

"Tell me," said Piper. "What is your name?"

"Of course. Artemis Fowl the Second. Who else would sit before in such a manner?" replied Artemis.

Annabeth grimaced. Clearly he was more stuck up than an Aphrodite girl. _He is so full of himself, thought Annabeth. _

"Ok, tell me what languages you specialize in," charmspoke Piper.

"Russian, English, Gnommish, Fren-"said Artemis, clearly confused how he was "mesmerized".

At the word, "Gnommish", Annabeth gasped and suddenly whispered to Piper. Piper nodded. Jason looked mystified. Leo looked extremely bored. Annabeth looked at Leo who was playing with pipe cleaners. _How can he be bored? Thought Annabeth. Go figure._

"Okay, tell me, who uses this language, Gnommish," said Piper.

Long silence followed, Piper repeated herself.

"The People," Artemis said, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Yep, so, tell me again, who are "The People"?" questioned Piper.

Silence. Well, there was actually the sound of Leo being ADHD, but SILENCE.

"Ahem!" coughed Piper.

"F-Fairies, they are fairies," croaked Artemis.

Annabeth nodded to Piper, signaling for no further questioning. Piper understood.

Artemis "woke up" from the charmspeaking frantically searching for Butler.

Butler appeared at Artemis's side, giving him a small pat on the back.

Annabeth noticed how calm Artemis was, as though he had been charmspoke before. She watched Artemis very carefully as he asked Butler two questions.

"Butler, how was I mesmerized so easily? I had my contacts in," said Artemis.

Butler replied with his sudden interest in his shoes.

"And Butler? Who am I?" asked Artemis.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Whoa, suspense! Sorry this chapter is short… Anyways, I hope to update in maybe 3-5 days. Thanks for reading and look forward to more upcoming chapters! Please Review! Thanks Again!**


	5. I Know Who You Are

**A/N: Hello! The moment has arrived! I have **_**finally **_**updated. Sorry for not producing the chapter earlier. As said, I have been busily reading the **_**Maximum Ride Series**_** since May 24. I am finally done with Angel! I was also researching the **_**Mark of Athena**_**. It has four perspectives! I love the cover! To see it, type "Mark of Athena" in Google, and the first link will show the cover! **_**I do not own the Amazing Artemis Fowl Series or the Epic Percy Jackson Series.**_** Now, may the odds be ever in your favor! Err… Let the story begin!**

V Artemis

Artemis had never felt this way before. He felt mystified, torn, and confused. He had never felt this way in his entire life. He had never believed one could be a "misfit", but now even he was having his doubts.

Butler had told him it was a "touchy" subject, so he should ask a red-haired girl instead of him. Butler never felt squirmy, but today was quite the exception.

Artemis wondered where to find the red-haired girl. His thoughts were definitely not in finding her though. He was thoroughly focused on finding the blonde girl, or at least her friends. He was going to _mesmerize _her. Talk about a plan of revenge.

Artemis felt amazed by his captives. They were his first captives, but clearly did not know what they were dealing with. He had Butler. He was Artemis Fowl the Second. He was allowed to walk around a camp. Pathetic; they were worse than Jon Spiro.

Artemis's thoughts went back to what Butler had said: just walk straight to the cave; meet the red-haired girl. Artemis walked through the cave only to be found alone.

"I see," said Artemis. "Just tell me to come and be trapped. Clever."

"Clever, indeed," said a raspy voice behind Artemis.

Artemis was clearly scared, sweating to his own dismay. The voice was now directly behind him, speaking right up to his ear.

"I hope you'll enjoy the experience," whispered the voice, losing its raspy edge.

The cave brightened at the second sentence of the voice. The brightness uncovered a large silken sheet that had stood before Artemis. Its very presence had not been noticed by Artemis. Above Artemis was the cave ceiling, covered with bright and shining beams emanating from the sun. The cave suddenly looked very appealing.

Artemis was lost in his thoughts until he realized there was someone speaking to him.

"Welcome," said a red-haired girl sitting on a shining couch. "Please, sit down on the other chair and let me hear of your thoughts."

Artemis was thoroughly excited enough for one day, this was pushing his limits. He decided he must trust Butler and sit.

Artemis walked through the silken sheet and sat down. He then looked up and saw the girl. She had a mane of curly red hair. She wore a gray t-shirt and some jeans. Oddly enough, the jeans were filled with doodles and marks of all kinds. Even odder, she also wore a shawl to match with everything else.

Artemis cleared his voice to speak, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You?"

Artemis had heard that name before. She was the daughter of one of the richest land owners on the planet. What was she doing with his captors?

"And why should I tell you?" questioned Artemis.

Rachel sighed. "I'll give my best guess then?"

Artemis replied with an evil smile, wanting to see her pitiful try.

"You are Artemis Fowl the Second. You are a criminal genius with the highest scores in all of Europe. You are smarter than Minerva Paradizo, also a child mastermind. You have succeeded in many criminal ventures. Though what, you should not ask. You have stolen and returned rightfully _The Fairy Thief_. Am I right?" Rachel beamed.

Artemis nodded. He was still carefully taking in all the information. He stopped on one thing though. Rather, a person. He was smarter than Minerva! Oh yeah! Okay. He realized that, but still, it's good to hear people say it.

"I suppose," said Artemis casually. "Here's my version for you."

"You, Miss Dare, are an entrepreneur for art. Despite your rundown looks, you are the daughter of Mr. Dare, one of the richest land owners on the entire planet. There is paint fingers and smudged paint on your jeans. That concludes that you have been painting and obviously made some sort of mistake. However, the flyer and sticky note in your pocket also conclude you have been making signs of some sort, hence the paint on the flyer. From this I have deduced that you are a person who delights in the arts, but clearly was not meant to be doing so." Artemis smiled. He did not too badly.

"Good job. Don't be beaming at yourself so much though. I have one too many times stumbled upon a child worthy of Athena. It's not clear how smart you are," said Rachel. She smirked at Artemis, waiting for his contradicting comment.

Instead, Artemis stayed quiet. Clearing his throat, he regained his earlier thoughts.

"Miss Dare, according to my Butler, you are to tell me of my- origins. Could we please stick to the facts?" stated Artemis.

"Sure!" replied Rachel. "We can keep talking before they get here!"

Artemis sighed. Regular teenagers. The humanity!

"So, what do I have anything to do with this trashy place?" questioned Artemis.

"Your attitude is rather trashy," replied Rachel. "Whatever. You have heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Of course! Do I look like one of you measly simpletons?" said Artemis, clearly miffed by now.

"Well, we have reason to believe that you were scouting in the property of the gods, but that isn't what you need to now, eh? Anyways, the Greek gods are alive," replied Rachel, not affected at all by Artemis and his outburst.

"Hardly, I don't believe any of your rubbish!" said Artemis.

Suddenly, a cold wind swept the moon. The sun murals flickered and died. Darkness and Light fought, darkness clearly winning. Shadows bended and formed in an instant behind Artemis. Artemis cared not enough to look. But if he were he would have seen five teenagers.

"How's about this for rubbish? Senatus Populusque Romanus!" emanated a voice.

At "Senatus Populusque Romanus" lightning brightened the room. It formed a cage around Artemis, who was clearly shocked by now. Fire flickered and lightened the sun. And a green spirit warped around Artemis.

The show was, however, stopped by a Hispanic boy.

"Booyah! Ten points for extreme fear!" exclaimed the boy, bumping fists with a blonde haired boy.

Artemis saw Rachel smirk at that. Artemis was secretly fuming, but was clearly miffed.

The blonde girl Artemis had seen before took a seat on the couch beside Rachel. Her "friends" followed, still hyped up from the show.

"Anything you do not believe now?" questioned the blonde girl.

Artemis shook his head. "Who- who are you?" his voice quivering.

"I am Annabeth Chase," said the blonde girl.

The Hispanic boy spoke next. "I am Awesome Handsome Boss-"

At that a beautiful girl jabbed him and spoke. "Shut up! Oh, he is Leo Valdez. I am Piper McLean," her eyes swirled as she spoke.

"Yeah," whispered the blonde teenager. "Qis- err, what was that Leo!" barely hiding a smile he firmly introduced himself. "I am Jason Grace."

Next, a boy dressed in nearly all black spoke. "I am Nico diAngelo." He said, filling each word filled with power and strength.

"Okay, then," said Artemis. "But that has still not answered my original question."

"Ah, the first and most important question," said Annabeth clearly enjoying how much Artemis was miffed.

"Oh, since you seem to understand and "read my mind" what is it?" questioned Artemis angrily.

Annabeth put her hand up calmly, as though Artemis were losing a debate, which he somewhat was.

"You are a-," started Jason.

"Demigod," finished the others.

**A/N: Woot! Woot! Let's hear it for longer chapters! Since I have been procrastinating, I decided to think of something worthwhile. This came up! Hooray! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and read the upcoming chapters! -Phantom Whispers**


	6. Freedom of Rivalry

**A/N: Hello! I'm back and posting another chapter! This is amazing! It's getting exciting! Ok, I'll hurry and get to the chapter! **_**I do not own Artemis Fowl Series or the Percy Jackson Series. **_**Enjoy!**

VI Annabeth

Annabeth was annoyed. Artemis was uncooperative in everything. He was snobby and discontent with camp. Annabeth had to drag him from the Oracle's cave to- everywhere!

"Stop! I refuse to go!" said Artemis. "My wrist hurts! Let go!"

Artemis was also whining like a child. _I wish Percy were here. Maybe then he could have helped. _Annabeth thought.

"If I let go, will you walk like a _civilized _person?" questioned Annabeth.

"Fine. I _accept_ your terms," replied Artemis.

Annabeth was taking Artemis to test his sword skills. Truth be told, it was to see how terrible he was. Annabeth had promised Leo she would record his "skills" for a last minute blooper special on the Argo 2. This was going to be the laugh of the century.

"Where are we going?" asked Artemis.

"Guess," said Annabeth, polishing her dagger.

To Annabeth's surprise, Artemis stayed quiet. Daggers are very powerful.

Once they had reached the training center, Annabeth waited for a while at the door, and hurriedly pushed Artemis in while holding her camcorder. _Leo! This is the best idea ever! _Annabeth thought.

Artemis's eyes were so wide, they were practically bulging. His scream was hilarious as Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward him. Annabeth could see Artemis gaping at the torn practice dummies as Mrs. O'Leary greeted him.

"Good girl!" said Annabeth as she silenced her.

Annabeth suddenly made the mistake of looking (and filming) Artemis's reaction. He was fuming and glaring murderously at Annabeth. Annabeth replied with a shrug and a smirk, glad to see his Napoleon Complex relax a bit.

Annabeth laughed. "Wow! For the first time in my life, I have actually seen someone look more murderous than a child of Ares!" Annabeth said between laughs.

Artemis glared before speaking. "You have humiliated me beyond anyone! You will surely p-"

"Yeah, sure. Kill me. Let's test your skills!" Annabeth said.

"Sword or dagger," said Annabeth. "Sword is good f-"

"Yes, I know, and would prefer dagger as you have one as well," interrupted Artemis. "Although, I think I would rather prefer a Greek makhaira."

"Makhaira it is," said Annabeth, passing him the hilt of a rather short, Celestial bronze makhaira.

To Annabeth's surprise, Artemis fumbled only slightly. _Sorry, Leo! _ Annabeth thought.

Annabeth spoke, "Because you are new, you are to go first."

Artemis nodded, carefully studying Annabeth with his hazel and blue eyes.

Annabeth noticed Artemis strike, so she countered. She lunged, but he carefully blocked her simple attack. He lunged, which was his mistake. He was severely unfit for a demigod, dropping the heavy blade, he surrendered.

Annabeth smiled as she had noticed he did better than expected. He had lasted a full 15 seconds in easy mode! _However, the rookie average in easy mode is 20 seconds. Leo will surely enjoy "Meeting O'Leary"!_

"How well did I do?" inquired Artemis, panting more than ever in his entire lifetime.

Annabeth chuckled at his ridiculous panting. "You did, worse than an Aphrodite child to put things straight," said Annabeth, smirking at her clever remark.

What happened next went by far too quickly for a mortal to comprehend. Annabeth was practically excited by this event. She had waited for it since her teasing of him.

"I do not care!" Artemis pinned Annabeth to the wall. Annabeth decided to let him stick her on the wall. What was the worst he could do?

"I don't belong here, and you mock me as though _I _am the stupid one!" shouted Artemis, eyes blazing.

Annabeth's smile grew as Artemis's grip "strengthened" on her shoulders.

"Of course!" replied Annabeth. At that, she gripped Artemis's jacket at pushed him towards the floor. A loud THUNK echoed as Artemis hit the floor.

"I don't care what you think! I am clearly a daughter of Athena. No. One. Calls. Me. Stupid. Do you understand?" questioned Annabeth.

Artemis flinched at each word and made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Her eyes were dark and misty, as though a tornado were taking place right in her eyes. They showed fury and rage and power. Nemesis must really be working overtime!

"I see. You are clearly smart, but your intellect clearly is outshone by my brilliance!" Artemis laughed at his wording.

Annabeth's grip tightened and she pressed her dagger onto his throat. "I would not be throwing words everywhere if I were you. You might put your life in Jeopardy," Annabeth said coldly.

"Jeopardy. Clever word," choked Artemis. "I demand a Jeopardy challenge against you!"

Annabeth relaxed her grip, eventually releasing her grip. "Great, I love that game! It is a game of skill, initiative, and savvy. A game of true intellect!" said Annabeth.

Artemis massaged his neck. "Indeed, less trivial than childish bickering."

"Tomorrow at the Big House," said Annabeth.

"Agreed, at noon?" questioned Artemis.

"Deal, just make sure you don't, oh, I suppose, chicken out!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Oh, accusing me? I would no less suspect you!" stated Artemis.

Annabeth was clearly fuming. She had no less concluded he was a child of Athena. She was his brother! She must have been going insane! _I am going to make Athena proud! _Annabeth thought.

"Ugh, I don't care! This disagreement shall end tomorrow," Annabeth contradicted.

"Pfft, disagreement, why such a simple word? How about feud!" said Artemis.

"Fine, but what about spat?" questioned Annabeth.

"Oh, but what about jarring," replied Artemis.

"No, but controversy will suffice," countered Annabeth.

"Suffice? I li-"

"Ugh! I don't care what you like, prefer, adore! Erre korakas!" cried Annabeth.

"Oh, then braccas meas vescimini!" said Artemis.

"Di Immortelles! Just- Shut up!" shouted Annabeth.

Artemis smiled his eerie** (Yeah, eerie. Way cooler than creepy)** vampire smile. "There we go," Artemis said as the dinner horn sounded. "I just got my satisfaction I wanted."

With that, Artemis walked out for dinner, leaving Annabeth alone with a hellhound, a makhaira, and the smell of food. Annabeth walked out, making sure she carried her camcorder.

**A/N: Well, there we go! This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to update within the next week, so be back to read more soon! Have a marvelous day, and please comment/review! Thanks!**


	7. Rookie Dinner

**A/N: Hey, I'm back for the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate your comments! **_**I do not own Percy Jackson Series, or the Artemis Fowl Series. **_**Now let the story begin! Enjoy! **

VII Artemis

Artemis was feeling very high of himself at dinner. He glanced behind him to find a very angry blonde pull her dagger out. Artemis was unprepared with no weapon with him. He, however, did not flinch as Annabeth crept closer.

Feeling a cold dagger on your neck three times a day does not improve your sense of "personal security". Artemis just realized it as the dagger came to the edge of his throat.

"You may be a child of Athena," she whispered. "But I will never treat you right until you gain modesty."

Artemis swallowed. Annabeth was one for not getting mad at.

"Hey!" said to twins in unison, as Annabeth abruptly left, patting her pockets.

"Hello, I suppose you are twins of Hermes?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, Bro!" they shouted in unison, causing everyone to look at them. "Welcome to the honorary Hermes table!"

Artemis frowned. They didn't seem as intelligent as him. "Yes. Well, Thanks," said Artemis.

"Here, come with us by the way, my name is Travis Stoll," said the taller twin.

"Yeah, we need to give offerings to the Gods," said the other twin. "Oh, and my name is Connor Stoll."

"Okay, then. My name is Artemis Fowl," said Artemis, following the Stolls with his food.

The Stolls took him over to a massive bonfire which swirled with colored lights.

"Here-," said Connor, pointing.

"Is where we dump a part of our food," interrupted Travis.

"As sacrifice for the gods!" they both said in unison, slapping each other high fives.

"I see, but why would it seem as a suitable sacrifice?" asked Artemis.

"Ha-ha! Rookie doesn't know and thinks he's a genius!" interrupted a girl with stringy brown hair.

"Well," said Connor, glaring at the girl. "It actually smells amazing! Just dump some food in."

"And say your prayers to get claimed!" finished Connor.

Artemis reluctantly slid his food off of his plate and caught a whiff of the smell. It smelled surprisingly amazing! It smelled like oranges, ham, sugar, honey. Anything good you have ever tasted.

Artemis returned to his seat and felt empty pocketed. Strangely, it did not bother him. He felt at home and- safe.

"Hello, Artemis!" said a girl Artemis recognized as Piper. "Annabeth told me about you, and we decided to have me give you a proper tour!"

Artemis was carefully searching for any lies by this girl. Her eyes were beautiful yet not hypnotic. Her voice and persuasion skills were more powerful then Holly and any mesmerizing fairy. He decided to follow her; he had encountered no danger at this place other than an angry blonde girl.

"Where to?" asked Artemis.

"The campfire," said Piper, smiling brightly. "Annabeth will show you your cabin."

Artemis nodded as everyone started moving.

"Here!" exclaimed Piper. "It's campfire meeting! If you're lucky, your parent will claim you soon! But follow!"

Artemis "followed" as Piper grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the campfire, letting him have a seat with the Aphrodite children.

"Hey, Lacy, Mitchell, everyone else!" announced Piper. "This is our inductee who will be sitting with us today!"

There were a few who nodded, said "Hi!", or just gossiped amongst themselves. Piper looking satisfied, and sat down. She motioned Artemis to sit on the grass.

Artemis frowned. "You want me to sit on the grass?"

"Is there something wrong with it!" yelled a girl growing flowers near her.

Piper shouted back in response, "No! But I like the flowers!"

Artemis sighed in dismay and sat down stealing a glance at Annabeth. She looked happy talking to a boy who looked like her. She high-fived and spoke about, a ship?

Annabeth walked up to the fire, which was blazing luminous colors as people became more excited. She appeared to be the leader, or at least very respected among the sloppy group of children amidst Artemis.

"Hey, everyone!" Annabeth spoke cheerfully. "Today, we have a new camper. Artemis Fowl the Second."

Artemis stood up and sat back down to the grass. Piper smiled reassuringly at him, though her eyes were clearly trained on the boy named Jason.

"Determined?" shouted many campers.

"Undetermined," clarified Annabeth, clearly ignoring the groans coming from the inquirers.

"Anyways," said Annabeth. "As of today, we have completed one fourth of the Argo II." Cheering followed that comment. "I have spoken with Leo, Malcolm, Nyssa, and Jake who have confirmed that at this rate, we will be able to sail on planned schedule." Cheering followed and high-fives were followed at the end of the last remark. The fire shone more brightly.

"Argo II?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, we are sailing to New Rome to make peace and to get Percy Jackson," responded Piper.

"Percy Jack-"asked Artemis.

"Tell you later," interrupted Piper.

Annabeth continued. "Because of this hard work, I thank you all. Especially my cabin mates, demigods of Athena." Cheering arose at that comment as Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And we also thank the demigods of Hephaestus!" Annabeth signaled the cheering to cease and continued. "As of Percy Jackson, it is confirmed that he is at Camp Jupiter."

Artemis noticed that everyone had tensed at the boy's name. _Was he the hero of Olympus?_ Artemis thought jokingly. The boy was clearly important to everyone.

"In conclusion, our suspicions have been confirmed, and we are making good progress on the Argo II," Annabeth paused, and continued." Curb is at regular times, so do _not_ sneak out or you shall be eaten by harpies." Annabeth finished and stood there while everyone went their own ways. A couple demigods stayed and chatted.

"Come on," said Piper, leading him to Annabeth.

"Why hello, Artemis," said Annabeth, as though the name were an insult.

"Annabeth," Artemis responded in the same tone.

"Have I missed some rivalry or something, Annabeth?" asked Piper, folding her arms together.

Annabeth murmured a curse and a few other incomprehensive words.

"I'll start," said Artemis. "Annabeth has nearly killed me three times today. Being nearly killed may be something I have experienced many times, but that does not mean one may be used to being killed."

Annabeth sighed heavily, and Piper, in response, patted her back. "Okay. Artemis was being all hubris this and hubris that. He has a massive Napoleon complex! It only served him right! All I want is to get to Rome," Annabeth stated.

"Okay," announced Piper. "But let's just forgive and forget, at least for today."

"Fine," said Annabeth and Artemis in unison.

"Good, now let's all meet at Zeus's fist. Leo and Jason are already there!" said Piper, starting to walk to the fist.

Annabeth suddenly wore a huge smile. "I'll meet you after I drop off Artemis." Annabeth turned to face Artemis. "Follow me- please."

Artemis smiled in satisfaction as she said "please" and walked behind her.

Artemis suddenly blurted out, "So who is this Percy character?"

Annabeth stopped, turned to face him, and glared. "You have no- I'll tell you tomorrow at the Big House with the others," she sighed, and kept walking at a normal pace.

Finally, they reached the Hermes cabin; it looked like it had been recently renovated. The paint was fresh, but the cabin looked quite ordinary.

"You get to sleep here," Annabeth said cheerfully, waving him in.

Artemis walked in, and was about to have the worst sleep in his entire life. This was not what he had had in mind.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Thanks! -P**hantom**W**hispers


	8. Viral Humor

**A/N: Hello! I'm afraid the Jeopardy challenge won't be until next chapter, or next, next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. But here is chapter eight! Please remember this is my first Fanfiction, so please do not expect too much out of me. Remember, I am doing for pure enjoyment for me and the "audience". **_**I do not own Percy Jackson Series or the Artemis Fowl Series. All characters shown have been works by Rick Riordan and Eoin Colfer. **_**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

VIII Annabeth

Annabeth walked up to Zeus's fist. Everyone was there-except Nico. _Oh, no. Nico is going to show off with his _skills.Annabeth thought. Right when Annabeth thought that, Nico appeared. Behind her.

Nico tapped her shoulder. Annabeth jumped and responded with, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Nico just ducked and high-fived Leo. Annabeth just glared back at him.

"Do you-"asked Leo, bouncing up in down as the side effects of the infamous dessert.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. How did he ever learn math? "Yes, I do have it."

Leo smirked and reached toward Annabeth's camcorder. Jason's eyes were widening each second. Piper was watching each second carefully. Nico was playing with the shadows, but was clearly interested in "Meeting Mrs. O'Leary."

"Wait," announced Annabeth, ruining everyone's "concentration". "Do we all promise to tell everyone and especially the Stolls, about this hilarious video?"

Everyone nodded, except Leo. Leo was more like hopping up and down, fiddling with nuts and bolts, and saying something like," Video!" Even for Leo's standards, he had severe ADHD.

Annabeth watched everyone's excited reactions and started to hand over the camcorder until a bright light shone around Zeus's fist. Everyone tensed and took out their weapons. What was about to show up, even Annabeth would never have predicted it.

Standing before the five demigods were two gods, both of them were wearing cocky smiles. Hermes and Apollo had come before them. _But for what? _Annabeth thought. All the demigods found each other stumbling to bow down in the presence of immortals.

All was silent until Leo broke the silence. "Apollo, Hermes!" said Leo, slapping the gods high-fives. "Long time no see! Been doing lots of pranks with Connor and Travis!" Leo's grin was wide and that starting the talking.

"My hair was purple!" shouted Jason, obviously mad that some people *cough* Leo *cough* had poured purple dye onto his hair.

"Might I say that was a major improvement?" stated Hermes, thanking Leo for helping the Stolls.

While the bickering went on and on, the real question finally came. "Why are you here?" asked the demigods in unison.

Apollo cleared his throat and spoke:

Watching videos

By starry moonlight alleys

Checking the newsfeed

The demigods shifted uncomfortably. Finally, it was Annabeth's turn to speak. "So, you two are here to watch the video?"

"Yes," said Hermes, checking his smartphone. "And to bring some news."

_Yes _said George_ and did you ring us some rats?_

_George! _ Scolded Martha. _Don't be demanding to the children!_

Hermes rolled his eyes at that and asked the video to be turned on. This video was going to be a hit!

"Okay," said Annabeth, clicking the "play" button so that the video would play. Then, the video started playing.

"_Here go in!" said Annabeth, pushing Artemis in the door hurriedly while filming very steadily._

"_Woof!" barked Mrs. O'Leary, running very quickly to see this new kid._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Artemis, trying to run to escape the hellhound's reach._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!" cried everyone watching the video.

_The video started to calm down after that. But then it showed Artemis's reaction afterwards. He was fuming! He was clearly miffed. His face looked red, his heart was beating quickly, and his breathing was very quick. The kid looked like he had seen a monster! Oh, wait, he had…_

Once the video had stopped, Annabeth noticed everyone was laughing, except Leo. Leo was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off, and pounding the ground like a maniac. Leo never understood the word "calm down".

Hermes and Apollo slapped each other high-fives as Hermes revealed his USB. The video was just about to get viral! Apollo was laughing like a maniac, but obviously, a lot less than Leo.

Everyone was laughing at the video over and over. Nico pleaded to see it again, as well as Piper and Jason, all laughing/grinning. The video was played again nearly ten times!

_Percy would have loved this! _Annabeth thought, grinning at the thought.

The laughing quieted down after what was an hour. Well, Leo was still laughing, but Leo is Leo! Annabeth shrugged. _What did I expect? _ Annabeth thought, face palming at Leo.

"Anyways, to the point," announced Hermes, shuffling through his bag and putting on a postal carriers' hat. "I have some news for Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth pursed her lips. What was the news? Had she done something wrong?

Annabeth breathed deeply and spoke "From?"

"Athena."

Annabeth was worried. You don't get something from Athena every day; and Fates decree, you don't get microscopes as a present from Athena.

"Athena and I," started Hermes, keeping eye contact with Annabeth as everyone (including Leo) was suddenly quiet. "Will judge your little competition."

Annabeth sighed from relief. Good news. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and grinned. Wait. Hermes?

"Lord Hermes!" asked everyone in unison.

"Yes," said Hermes, talking as though this were very simple. "I was sponsor of many sports and competitions in my day and still am." He said the last part very firmly and everyone shook their heads violently afterwards.

Annabeth blushed. "And who will chose the questions?" she asked.

"The Olympians themselves will choose the questions tonight. And the video will go viral in Olympus." Hermes winked at that last part.

_The Olympians! What honor! _Annabeth thought.

Hermes dug in his bag and pulled out a closed container. "I have something for Nico DiAngelo?"

Nico face palmed and groaned aloud. "Again! Are you serious!"

"What do you mean?" asked Piper, carefully observing the box.

Nico sighed again. "It's from a God."

"Wow! A God!" piped up Jason, eyes wide.

Nico glared at him but opened it to reveal a bunch of cereal. "DEMETER!" shouted Nico.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Leo, taking the box. "Can I have it?"

Nico shrugged, and Leo started summoning a spoon and a pint of milk from his tool belt.

"We best be off," said Apollo, suddenly gone with a bright flash.

"Yes," said Hermes. "And Annabeth."

Annabeth froze at her name and blinked.

"Good luck," Hermes said as he too disappeared.

There was silence after that, but everyone walked in a group to get to their cabins before the harpies started to appear. Leo was walking while eating (you should not do this), Piper was twisting a bracelet around her wrist, Nico "played with the shadows", Jason was kicking rocks, and Annabeth was- thinking.

The five demigods finally broke apart and went their own ways. Then they heard a loud noise. Someone had been pranked. Big time.

**A/N: Hooray! This chapter was better than I intended it to be! Hope you all liked it! Please click that button down below to review! Thanks! :)**


	9. Cabin Lights

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 9! This is mainly about Artemis's expression, but this chapter is not very good considering my other chapters. :( OH! And one more thing, if you are not busy, go read ThyHuntress. She has some pretty cool fan fictions. **_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson? Artemis Fowl? Nope, not me, I only own the story.**_** Enjoy!**

IX Artemis

Artemis was one for casualness and laidback expressions. Yeah right, or as Leo would say: nope! Chuck Testa! Artemis nearly stumbled as he stepped into the cabin. This was going to be a night he would never forget.

The ground was littered with candy wrappers, soda cans, and ill-mannered children! Artemis didn't even have to think to walk straight out the door- except he was yanked back inside.

"Yo!" said the boy Artemis recognized as Connor. "Welcome to your home and family!"

Artemis glared at him with disgust. This was never going to be his home. It was an eternal pig sty. Artemis wondered if Hermes recently became the god of sloppy messes.

"How-"Artemis stuttered. What type of word would describe this place? Maybe a rotten banana. "Nice of you to welcome me to your rot- I mean living quarters."

"Oh yeah," said Travis, suddenly piping up. "This is the party cabin!" Travis said the last part while busting a few moves which were, indeed, terrible.

Artemis internally face palmed. Maybe he could possibly sleep in the corner?

Connor slapped his brother and turned to face Artemis. Grinning like a madman can only do, he spoke. "You'll sleep right over there," he said while pointing to the corner. "Here are some toiletries that I stole, if you need anything else, I'll gladly go raid- I mean borrow something!"

Artemis let his hazel and blue eyes roll. This cabin was probably the most stupid! _Ugh, what a horrendous place to be. People sleeping in bags in riffraff manners. Disgusting!_

Lightning suddenly flashed and everyone glared at Artemis. Artemis gladly returned the glare with his very own murderously glowing eyes. Everyone stayed away from him after that incident.

Artemis tiptoed to his corner, not daring to get his shoes ruined by the cabin. He squatted down on his sleeping bag and to his delight, slept fairly well.

* * *

Artemis woke up to the sound of his fairy communicator that was kept beside two infamous twins. He walked over to them, and squatted down.

"Very nice execution of plan, but you will have to do better than that," said Artemis in a smug voice.

The statement was clearly useless. They were asleep, but Artemis could never get enough bragging. He was Artemis Fowl, and he nearly bragged about his intellect all day.

"You may have thought it as a "fun prank"," said Artemis, forming air quotes with his fingers. Then his face became stoic again. "But I am guessing the Goddess Nemesis is not busy today, because retribution is one thing I enjoy as a hobby."

Artemis finished up and hopped back up. He then walked straight out the door to the Big House. He had remembered that this Percy Jackson character was to be told about to the campers.

He quickly reached the Big House to find his five favorite demigods all sitting in chairs near a ping pong table. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hey guys," said Annabeth, quickly forming a small smile. "As I promised, I will tell the story of Percy Jackson."

Jason smirked as Piper punched his shoulder gently.

Annabeth continued. "Jason, how many quests have you been on?"

"I think four, including the Greek one."

Annabeth nodded. "Well, Percy has been on two quests, two illegal quests, and is probably at a quest right now at Camp Roman."

Artemis noticed how Jason's mouth suddenly opened as he looked around to see everyone's expression.

"Anyways," continued Annabeth. "Long story short. He retrieved and returned the lightning bolt of Zeus."

Annabeth looked at Piper for support. Piper nodded. "He went to the Sea of Monsters, retrieved the Golden Fleece, and brought Thalia back to life." Jason's mouth grew wide at the mention of his sister. "He saved me and Artemis from the Titan, Atlas. He held up the sky."

There were a few murmurs of the word "sky", but Annabeth continued. "He collapsed the Labyrinth, and brought justice to Daedalus, also saving Nico." Nico shrank into his seat at the mention of his name, but Annabeth walked over and patted his shoulder.

"He also saved Olympus," Annabeth finished, wiping the small tears from her eyes.

"Anything else?" asked Leo, who had amazingly been quiet the whole time.

Annabeth brightened. "Yes! He has been in and out of the Underworld several times. He has also been in and out of Olympus several times. He saved the Ophiotaurus and has part of the soul of Pan. Percy defeated Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion, and of course Kronos."

Jason's mouth dropped even further, if it was possible. "So-"

"I'm not done yet," interrupted Annabeth. "He also defeated Ares, Deimos, Phobos, and Hades. Percy gained the trust of Lady Artemis herself. Now for monsters! He defeated the Minotaur when he was twelve, but the horn is still in his room. He also defeated Polyphemus, Alecto, Kampe, Medusa when twelve, and I'm missing a few."

Annabeth frowned while Jason was shaking his head.

"Anyways, he has defeated a couple of labors of Hercules, gotten trapped on Ogygia, erupted Mt St Helens, and turned down immortality to restore the rights of demigods."

"You forgot something," said Nico. "He has the curse of Achilles and found the bronze dragon." Annabeth waved that off after naming such a list.

"DRAGON!" shouted Leo. "PERCY IS MY HERO!"

"Shut up Leo!" announced everybody.

Leo, in reply, fiddled with his tools, staying quiet.

Annabeth faced Artemis and Artemis glared back. "Now you see how you're not the best?" asked Annabeth in a mocking tone.

"Perhaps," replied Artemis. "But that doesn't prove a thing about trivia."

"Okay, but-"Annabeth stopped her sentence short, turned around, and bowed down. "Lady Athena and Lord Hermes."

Athena smiled and looked at Artemis. "Arise my child; we have decided to do the challenge in my cabin to honor knowledge of the youth."

"Yeah!" said Lord Hermes. "And it is going to be more dangerous than Sparta!"

"After breakfast!" shouted Leo, suddenly summoning energy bars from his tool belt.

"After breakfast," everyone agreed, walking to the breakfast pavilion.

**A/N: Hmmm… This chapter was a little lame. Sorry! Anyways, next chapter will be up within the next week! Thanks for reading and please click that button to review! Thank you!**


	10. Lucky Days

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick author's note! This chapter (I believe) is going to be better! Anyways, **_**I do not own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl! **_** Too bad… Anyways, Enjoy!**

X Annabeth

During lunch, Annabeth sneaked over to see to consult a certain daughter. Being ADHD, this was extremely stomach-wrenching and taking forever! She had to get there quickly! Having an invisibility cap helps a lot, though.

Annabeth had finally reached her destination, Tyche cabin. Tyche was the goddess of fortune, luck, and all that magical poufy stuff. She stepped inside while crossing her fingers. You can never have too much luck when someone can curse you.

"What are you doing!" shouted someone inside. "Knock on hard wood! Heard that before?"

Oh, yes. Annabeth had forgotten to "knock on hard wood". _Apotropaic means. _Annabeth thought. _Used to ward off evil, just like the three-fingered claw gesture. _Annabeth knocked and a certain boy appeared in front of her.

"Whatcha need?" asked the boy, bouncing up and down from eating too many fortune cookies.

"Uh," Annabeth frowned, she was stuttering. "A consultant, perhaps?" Annabeth smiled hopefully.

"Of course," said the boy flatly, nearly whispering. "HEY FELICITA, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Bring'em," said a voice.

The boy nodded and led Annabeth to Felicita. As Annabeth walked through, she saw kids flipping coins, humming while using Ouija boards, and more superstitious things. When Annabeth reached Felicita, she noticed she was watching _Wheel of Fortune. How ironic… _Annabeth thought.

"Thanks, Felix," said Felicita, smiling and giving him a fist bump. She turned to Annabeth. "Hey! Welcome to the Tyche cabin! As you may know, I am Felicita. That boy that showed you in," She pointed at him. "Is my brother, Felix. We share the same father, too."

Annabeth nodded while crossing her fingers and knocking on hard wood.

"Cool."

"Yeah! Look what he gave me for my birthday." She lifted up her arm to reveal a bracelet. "It's a charm bracelet!"

Annabeth shifted. "Uh, yeah."

Felicita noticed her sudden discomfort. "Oh, sorry. Okay, you want me to see what your destiny for the game is?"

Annabeth nodded, suddenly interrupted by shouting.

"FELICITA! GUEST!" shouted Felix.

"BRING HIM OVER!"

Annabeth looked behind to see the coming guest, Artemis Fowl.

Artemis smiled cruelly. "Hello," he said in a mocking tone.

Annabeth gave a small growl as if to say "back off".

Artemis just acted casual in response and rolled his eyes.

"Umm…,"said Felicita. "Are you guys here for the same problem?"

"Yes," they firmly said in unison.

Felicita flinched, grabbing a horseshoe shaped pillow. **(HAHA! Horseshoe…)**

"We came here to see our destiny for today's match," they both said in unison, giving each other the evil eye.

Felicita whimpered. "No evil eyes."

Annabeth softened. "Sorry, Felicita. I'm just so nervous and overwhelmed. Ever since Percy was sent to Camp Jupiter, things just aren't the same," Annabeth walked over and gave her a hug.

"I, too, am sorry," said Artemis, hesitantly patting her shoulder once.

Felicita smiled slightly and quickly regained her full composure. "Okay! Let's get shaking! Follow me!" She walked over to a purple cloth enclosed area. She waited, and soon a boy walked out.

"Come in!" she said, while pulling the cloth to one side.

Annabeth and Artemis went in and seated on a black bench, keeping as much distance away as possible. Felicita followed as she saw the two go in. She walked to the middle and sat in a chair.

She chatted an incantation: eirí̱ni̱, o theá. Peace, o Goddess. Suddenly, a table rose with crystal ball set atop it.

Annabeth gasped. "Scrying," she whispered.

Felicita murmured an incantation incomprehensive to Annabeth, but with each word, Felicita's eyes fluttered. Abruptly, the incantation stopped, and Felicita's eyes were normal once more.

"Okay!" said Felicita, suddenly interrupting the silence. "Come with me outside!"

Annabeth and Artemis both quickly responded walking straight outside. Felicita smiled at their obedience, maybe she should do this more often. She, too, followed them outside.

Once they were outside, Artemis spoke. "Well?"

Felicita smiled. "What do you think?"

The two genii responded in lots of shrugs. They were, for once, dumbfounded.

Felicita sighed. "I got no news, at all."

Annabeth frowned slightly. "None at all?"

"Yeah, none at all. You see, sometimes the Fates cloud the future so that it may only be revealed by prophecy or experience. That's why I could only see misty experiences."

"Hmm, I see," said Artemis, slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry though!" said Felicita, suddenly bearing a very cheerful smile. "Have some heather!"

Felicita handed them out as the two stared quizzically at the plant.

"It is a lucky plant! Scottish tradition," explained Felicita.

The two nodded, quickly stuffing more in their pockets. "More?" they asked.

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Well, see ya, Felicita!" said Annabeth, walking off to the Big House.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Yes, I best be off to the match as well- Felicita," said Artemis, following Annabeth.

"Good Luck!"

Artemis harrumphed. "Yeah, you might need it!"

Annabeth's eyes suddenly turned into a tempest. "How dare you say that to me? You are the one needing the luck!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And why does that apply to me? Huh, Annabeth?"

"Because you're going down!"

"Apparently, losers win."

"Ne-" Annabeth was cut off short by Athena.

"And bickering is not wise, "said Athena, suddenly appearing.

"Lady Athena!" said Artemis. "You will be pleased to know a child of yours was bickering!"

"Indeed," said Athena disapprovingly. "And a legacy as well."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the two genii in unison.

"Yes, Artemis Fowl is yet a legacy of me!" said Athena. "Not worthy quite yet, but one day."

Athena placed her hands upon both children and spoke. "My knowledge be upon thee today, and may only the best and most intelligent win."

"Artemis Fowl! Legacy? You can't be serious, Mother!" shouted Annabeth.

"For once I agree as well! Related to such a barbarian! Scandalous!" shouted Artemis.

"Bickering," muttered Athena.

"Fine," the two said in unison. "May the odds be ever in _my _favor." Glaring daggers at each other, they were transported to a crowded Big House. Let the games begin.

**A/N: Hunger Games! Yeah! Anyways, this chapter was a lot better than the previous one! Please keep reading future chapters and review! Thanks for reviewing everyone! -PW**


	11. Athena's Game

**A/N: Wow. I have 30 reviews! Thanks SOOO much, guys! This is my first Fanfiction and I have 30 reviews! Thanks! **_**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Artemis Fowl Series. Oh! I do NOT own the FANTASTIC show named Jeopardy! Question made with common knowledge and the power of Wikipedia. **_** Now on with the show! **

XI Artemis

Artemis could not believe he had just gone through a spat with that insolent Annabeth. At least he was in competition _against _her. Competition and rivalry were to things Artemis loved to cooperate in.

Artemis looked over from the stand he was at and looked over to see a fumed (and definitely enraged) Annabeth. Artemis smiled in satisfaction and glared at her. Before long, it became a full-fledged staring contest. They both lost.

"Children," said Athena, shuffling through a mountain load of papers. "Today, I will be iterating questions. Lord Hermes over here will help judge."

The two children nodded their heads.

"However, there will be _no _categories to choose from, and each question will be random. Each question is 1 point, and wrong answer is -2 points."

They nodded again.

"Buzz in with these buzzers," suddenly, magic buzzers appeared in their hands. "The answering method from Jeopardy will be used. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Athena," said Artemis, growing an evil, yet confident smile on his face.

"I, too, agree to the terms," said Annabeth clutching the buzzer while her eyes swirled into an angry storm cloud.

"Very well," said Athena mischievously, she, too, was growing a smile. "Let the games begin!"

**A/N: Okay, here's where it gets a little tricky. The questions will be in bold. There will be two rounds. This chapter is one round. Next is another. There will be 15 questions per round. These are also questions made be me to prevent copyrights, etc. Both rounds will be different (possibly). Try to answer some! Ready? **

**The Mariana Trench, found near the Mariana Islands, includes many of the earth's deepest points in the hydrosphere; the deepest point is located in this trench.**

Annabeth buzzed in. "What is the Challenger Deep."

Athena nodded. "Correct."

**This machine, created by IBM, was created to play against the greatest champions in Jeopardy.**

The two buzzed in quickly, but Artemis buzzed in first. "Who is Watson," said Artemis, smirking at Annabeth, while she glared.

"That is correct."

**This famous book series, written by James Patterson, was about kids who were 2% bird, having the ability to fly.**

"What is the Maximum Ride Series," said Artemis.

"Correct."

Annabeth made a face at Artemis, but Artemis quickly waved it off.

**Originally owned by France, this city is capital to the fourth largest island in the world.**

"What is Antananarivo," enunciated Annabeth, while catching a scowl from Artemis.

Athena continued, meaning it was correct. **(A/N: Putting "correct" each time is rather boring. Je suis de sole. Sorry!)**

**Formed in 1957, this British band was made famous for songs such as "Love Me Do" and "Hey Jude".**

"Who are the Beatles," said Annabeth, grinning with satisfaction.

**This is used to describe the state of matter in which almost all movement begins to cease.**

Annabeth buzzed in. "Macroscopic Quantum Phenomena!" she said hurriedly, smiling toward Artemis.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, that is incorrect," said Athena. Annabeth gasped. Campers who were watching whispered.

Artemis buzzed in. "What is a Bose. Einstein. Condensate." Artemis's grin grew bigger each word, causing Annabeth to slump slightly.

**Now known as JILA, this laboratory is one of the leading physical science research institutes in the United States.**

"Joint. Institute. for Laboratory. Astrophysics," said Annabeth, mockingly saying each word.

Athena nodded.

**This is the term used to describe the Russian Revolution which started autocracies as well as the rise of The Soviet Union.**

Artemis and Annabeth clicked their buzzers furiously. However, Artemis buzzed in quicker. "What is the Russian Revolution of 1917."

Athena nodded while giving a look at Annabeth as if to say, "how the hubris going?"

Annabeth dismissed her mother's look.

**Made from flammable materials and makeshift items, these grenades helped Finnish soldiers in the Winter War.**

Artemis relaxed his grip on the buzzers. He knew he would win. He was Artemis Fowl.

Annabeth buzzed in. "What is a Molotov cocktail."

"Indeed," said Athena, grinning at Artemis, who glared at Annabeth.

**The name of this element literally means "lazy one" in Greek. This noble gas's atomic number is 18.**

Both running through their Greek vocabulary, Annabeth buzzed in first. Artemis just shrugged, he was going to win no matter what.

"What is Argon," said Annabeth.

Athena nodded, carefully surveying the children.

**This is the change in rate of a chemical reaction due to the participation of a substance.**

Artemis answered swiftly. "What is Catalysis."

Athena nodded gently and continued.

**Born in Berlin, this German man was a pioneer for intelligence and psychology.**

Artemis replied again. "Who is William Stern."

Athena nodded slightly, eyes still trained on Annabeth.

**Named one of the best Jeopardy Champions, also a son of Athena, he was on Jeopardy continuously for 75 shows.**

"Who is Ken Jennings!" exclaimed Annabeth, showing a bright smile. **(1)**

Athena continued.

**This is an education program headquartered in Geneva, Switzerland, open for children from the ages of 3-19.**

Artemis buzzed in, cleared his throat, and answered. "What is the International Baccalaureate. "

Athena finally spoke. "According to Hermes," she pointed toward him. "The next question is the last, and afterwards, we shall meet 15 minutes after lunch."

The two nodded, vigorously sweating from the concentration.

**This man was a blind bard; writing poems and stories of Greek beliefs.**

Annabeth and Artemis buzzed in at the exact same time. "Who is Homer."

"Correct," said Athena. "All spectators and contestants may be released to lunch now."

"WOOHOO!" shouted Leo, scrambling toward the lunch pavilion while spilling oil from his tool belt. Leo was not one for trivia.

Athena dismissed the others, but stayed for a minute to talk to the two rivals. "You two are true genii, but never let hubris win." She glared at the two at the word "hubris".

The two nodded hurriedly and went to lunch. Annabeth kept mumbling "only six points, he got eight". Artemis, however, was thinking of revenge…

**A/N: HMMM… Tad bit boring? Ha-ha, I was listening to "1 hour of the Jeopardy thinking music!" XD. Anyways, for the (1), I'd like to say something about Ken Jennings! He is my HERO! How do you go on Jeopardy for 75 times! He is just AMAZING. To the point, what is his revenge for? What do YOU think? Do not worry, I'll update within a week most likely ;). **

**Thanks for reviewing! I have 30 reviews so far! Thanks so much! If you're feeling happy press review again! Thanks and Goodbye for Now!**


	12. After You

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little late. I have been reading. Any who! This chapter is long**_**er**_** and bett**_**er**_**! Hmmm… I am so glad this came out better than I expected! **_**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the Artemis Fowl Series**_**. Enjoy!**

XII Annabeth

Annabeth stormed into the dining pavilion. That Artemis had _beaten _her! Maybe it was just her hubris acting up, but she was clearly overreacting.

She walked over to the Athena table- only to see Artemis sitting in her spot.

Annabeth glared for a moment and finally spoke, "For further reference that is _my_ spot you have sat in. Please move away to a different spot- or I will go into ninja mode." To prove her point she pulled out her dagger and swung it.

"Ninja mode? Are you serious!" asked Leo, currently washing off his hands.

Malcolm huffed. "Leo. Rule one: If one loves their hands, _never_ touch her stuff. Just ask the Stolls, the Apollo kids did a really good job."

"Wow…" replied Leo.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just because you are a _legacy_, does not mean you get to sit in my spot!"

Artemis grinned. "Of course, I just wanted a good spot to see the action. That is all. I guess I shall move again for a better view."

"What action…"

"Stolls."

"What! You _never _mess with a prankster! What do you think you are doing!" screeched Annabeth, causing everybody to look at her.

"Exactly, that proves my point. Never mess with a teenage criminal mastermind." Artemis smirked at the last sentence, causing Annabeth to inwardly fume. "Speaking of Stolls, where are-"

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HADES!"

Everyone looked at the Hermes cabin, but right at that instant, there was a brilliant light.

"Hey, everyone!" said a still glowing Hermes. "Quick message, Artemis is my legacy as well!"

"What the-"

Hermes put a hand up. "Please, no interruptions. He is from the line of my son, Autolycus. From there, he receives his thievery/pranking skills. Simple, right?" Before anyone could question Hermes, he was gone.

Annabeth glared at Artemis. "Okay, but that doesn't answer my previous question. Where are the St-"

"Here!" said the Stolls, obviously covered in some sort of dye.

Annabeth looked toward Artemis skeptically, while Artemis himself was beaming.

"So, Stolls-"

"Someone pulled _the biggest prank_ ever! Who did it?" asked the Stolls.

No one answered, but someone chirped like a cricket that received a few snickers and glares.

"Aw, man! Our cabin is _trashed_! My empty wallet is gone, too!" said Connor.

"Not to mention my latest equipment for pranking Lady Katie over there," said Travis, mockingly winking toward Katie.

Katie flinched. "Wait a minute; you were going to prank me! I do _not_ want any more chocolate! You cannot prank my cabin- none of the less me! You jerk-"Katie tried to continue, but was silenced by a few other Demeter campers.

Travis and Connor did a "celebrity wave" toward Katie as the Demeter cabin eventually had to pull her to their cabin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued," What did you do?"

"Who are you talking to, Annabeth? And what do you mean?" asked Piper, suddenly "piping" up.

"Artemis _Fowl_! You insolent _boy_! You can't just prank people like that!" exclaimed Annabeth.

Artemis had on an amused smile while twisting his fairy communicator. "Oh, and prank? Hardly. I like to think of it as a highly-calculated and amusing strategy. Nothing else should fit the categories of _my_ escapades."

"_Escapades_? Really, Artemis, I thought that word was beneath you. It is clearly wasting our frivolous time," replied Annabeth.

By then, most campers had left. Only the bickering two, Piper, Jason, Leo (though no one was sure why he stayed), and Nico. The latter five looked at each other in despair. They were all thinking the same thing: Again?

"Oh, Annabeth Chase is bickering _again_ with me. Wait, did not you say _frivolous._ It is, however, nice of you to mention that, because it describes you and your attitude towards this bickering."

"Don't you dare describe me in such ways! I cannot-"

"Be quiet and call it truce?" questioned Nico.

The two bickering genii turned at once. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" they both cried in unison.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Oh, I see now. You are having your friends distract me! Well I-"

"Need to eat more cereal?" questioned Leo, suddenly speaking.

"What-"

"Do you really need to ask, Annabeth?" said Jason.

Piper rolled her eyes and got between Annabeth and Artemis. "Look you guys, we all need to _calm down_. If two _Greeks_ are like this, how do you think-"

"The Giant War will end up?" finished Artemis, much to Annabeth's surprise. "Look, I did not ask to be taken her by _Annabeth_, and this is as friendly as I get."

Everyone dared not ask where he got the information from. He was as he put it "Artemis Fowl the Second: Criminal Mastermind".

"Come one you guys," said Nico, every second turning more annoyed. "Truce, _please?"_

_Annabeth scowled. "No."_

"_Of course."_

Annabeth turned from looking at her friends to face Artemis. "Why so?" she questioned.

Artemis smiled cruelly; his pale features glowed as if his inner success were showing on his face- which would be if he were all mortal. "Escapades-funny that you mentioned it earlier-" Annabeth tried to speak, but Artemis was on a roll. "Humans love revenge. Retribution is a but a game for me. Stolls may steal, but I steal back with revenge. Fair?" Annabeth managed to stammer out a few words. "Not one-" "I thought you might say so. Perhaps a more precise explanation shall change your _ill-nurtured_ mind. If one were to steal something priceless-perhaps something from your trunk-wouldn't _you _retaliate? What's that _dagger_ for?"

"Perhaps, But the latter is _none_ of your business even with your information." Annabeth regained her composure and stared at Artemis with cold, stormy eyes. "What did you-?"

"Do? What do you _think_ I did? I want to see _all _of your guesses! Come on!" Artemis signaled for the other few campers to speak up. "Give me your _best_."

Annabeth furrowed her brow in what seemed to be disgust and hatred. Her clench on her dagger strengthened until her knuckles were white and her palms were sore. She _hated_ that he was related to her... _How could Athena do this to her? _

"Umm... Trashed their place?" asked Piper, worrying more and more for Annabeth.

"Perhaps- trashed in a way."

Jason thought for a moment and spoke, only to be interrupted. "Dumped-"

Artemis waved the guess aside. "That shall be enough. Thank you, Piper. Well, in order to retaliate against such a crime, someone must do something very great as payment. Now-"

"What exactly did they steal?" questioned Annabeth, her patience wearing thin.

Artemis seemed perturbed by her interruption, but responded. "My communicator."

"A phone?" asked Leo, suddenly glad about "technology". "Hardly- it enables me to communicate between- parallel universes. What universe? That information is restricted," responded Artemis, twisting something like a ring.

Annabeth looked at Nico quickly and he mouthed her something like: Don't worry. She nodded and returned to thinking about the previous statement made by Artemis.

"But what did you do?" asked Piper, suddenly as agitated as everyone else.

Artemis took a deep breath. "I spilled black dye on them, planted mines on various areas, placed small animals in their "sleeping bags", painted the room pink, turned their weapons into rubber, stole some valuables, and of course, placed hair trigger devices that explode color in a mass confusion. That being said, I have made their cabin far less comfortable to dwell in. However, I shall be sleeping in the Athena cabin, so none of the Hermes cabin business requires my concern."

Leo started to wolf-whistle (which ruined the moment). "_Wow_!"

"No kidding!" said Jason, who was playing with the surrounding air, making it smell of ozone.

"Yeah, but am I the only one having trouble with breathing?" choked Piper.

They all looked at Jason who eventually (with a few prayers to Jupiter) changed the air back to normal.

"But why?" asked Annabeth, who was clearly befuddled to her own dismay.

Artemis walked up to Annabeth's ear and whispered. "Because revenge and rivalry are my favorite sports. Tread softly Annabeth, the recon is coming and abductions are in season. And they are after _you_, Annabeth Chase, you..." Artemis leaned back and walked toward the Athena cabin.

Annabeth could have sworn he had on a smug expression; her grip on her dagger was already loosening from her sweaty palms caused from worry.

"What did he say?" asked Jason.

Annabeth turned to face Nico. "The recon is after _me_."

**A/N: Wow! I am still shocked at how much better this chapter is than some of my previous chapters! NOTE: I do not think there will be another Jeopardy game, I have other plans… Well! Thanks for reading and if it is not a bother to you, please review! Have a great day!**


	13. Sticking to the Plan

**A/N: Okay, guys, let's get started! Thanks so much for reviewing! I do not own the Artemis Fowl Series or the Percy Jackson Series. Ugh, The Last Guardian comes out in 1 day (counting), and they don't have it at my library! (I get all my books from libraries...) Anyways! Enjoy and review!**

XIII Artemis

Artemis felt a sudden feeling of amusement and glee arouse in himself. He was quite proud of his sudden approach on Annabeth and was glad he was going to plot his biggest "escapade" of all. Artemis nearly chuckled- escapade- the word now seemed rather childish and humorous.

When Artemis stepped inside the Athena cabin, he had to feel a bit of awe. Artemis scanned the room while viewing every single architectural detail. It was built very nicely- and resourcefully, as if the room was built be supreme architects.

Beds were swept aside in the cabin, and nearly three quarters of the cabin was devoted to studying, reading, bookcases, maps, encyclopedias, thesauruses, calculators, textbooks, touchscreen kindles, and nearly every single device used for some sort of geek. Artemis kept looking at some of the items; Eta- H. Artemis quickly realized why some of the items seemed so technologically advanced- in fairy terms. The items had been designed by the Athena kids and _built_ by the Hephaestus kids.

Most Mud People didn't have such conveniences as Fairies, but the demigods were certainly an exception.

Artemis suddenly froze and turned on a heel. Annabeth stood behind him with arms folded together and eyes swirling furiously.

"Why hello there," said Artemis, grinning a bit to show how "happy" he was.

"Gleeful aren't we? Well, might as well introduce each other. I am Annabeth Chase," said Annabeth, sticking out a hand.

Artemis cocked his head at the sight of the hand, but shook it. "Artemis Fowl the Second."

"Fine. I believe you should get acquainted to a bed at the moment." Annabeth walked him over to a bed and used her hand to point it out. "Here we are."

Artemis walked over and sat down. "Nice cabin, I might also add."

Annabeth smiled brightly in pride. "Absolutely, we made a couple of different adjustments last year- structural supports, changes in color, stuff like that- and with my job now unavailable to fulfill, I spend most of my time here, working with my stuff." Annabeth spread her arms out when she said "my stuff" just to prove her point

Artemis nodded. "I spend my time doing illegal criminal acts."

Annabeth suppressed a laugh, considering the differences of their "hobbies". Artemis just shrugged.

After a long amount of silence, Annabeth spoke. "I have to go, but if you dare touch my stuff-" Annabeth made a neck slitting motion with her fingers. She finally walked out after a long time of hesitation.

Seeing as he was alone, Artemis looked around cautiously and brought his fairy communicator to his lips. "Butler, Holly." Artemis smiled cruelly. "Let's carry on with the plan."

* * *

Artemis walked casually into the dining pavilion while Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. He eventually got his food and sat down across from Annabeth, who was looking very skeptically at Artemis.

"Well?" questioned Annabeth, looking rather impatient. "What happened?"

Artemis made a tsking sound. "Dubious aren't we, Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed in defeat and went towards the campfire to burn her food as sacrifice to the gods. Artemis followed her to burn his food, but quickly went back to his seat.

He ate his food in a rush and scurried off to the Athena cabin after the campfire meeting was over. Artemis sat down on his bed, rubbed his fingers on his temples, and began a very thorough reviewing of his devious plan.

Artemis stayed that way until midnight. His closed eyes finally opened at midnight, the blue and hazel orbs seemed to glow. His mischievous grin appeared, too, nearly glowing in the midnight shadows.

He stood up quietly and soundlessly opened the door to the Athena cabin, striding out silently at night. Artemis walked all the way to Thalia's pine and stopped.

"Welcome Butler and Holly to Camp Half-Blood."

Butler and Holly both appeared in the moonlight and both had dubious features showing on their faces.

"As I explained, we shall go on with the plan. Agreed?" questioned Artemis.

The two silently shook their heads and disappeared from sight once more, leaving Artemis "alone" in the shadows of Thalia's pine tree.

A cool zephyr blew, and Artemis thought he heard whispers in the breeze. The breeze ruffled his hair slightly, and also caused Artemis to slightly shiver, but he quickly returned to his previous stoic expression.

He took a deep breath and gazed down the hill, looking at the dusty path that led to New York City. Artemis then looked back at Camp Half-Blood with its own unique features, but hidden among the mortal world.

Holly suddenly spoke. "Are you sure this is okay, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded silently and spoke. "Certainly, it is just- research."

Artemis could tell Holly was shaking her head in disapproval, but Artemis continued to sort through his plans in his mind.

"Are you certain or confident with skepticism?" asked Holly, who was obviously trying to annoy Artemis, she was still rather mad of his first kidnapping.

Artemis rolled his eyes and answered. "I am certain, very certain, Holly."

Artemis suddenly tensed as he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps were muffled and barely audible, but stood out clearly in the midnight silence. The moist, wet grass made wet noises as the figure walked quietly across the green.

His heartbeat quickened as Artemis heard the footsteps creep even closer. The midnight atmosphere seems to have been silenced as the footsteps came closer, causing the situation to seem even more eerie than it would have been.

Artemis turned around quietly as the footsteps came to a stop behind him, but he saw nothing- not even a shadow.

Artemis smiled, his eyes glinting in the startling moonlight. "Welcome Miss Chase. **(1)** At the risk of sounding cliché, we have been expecting you."

"We?" questioned the voice that Artemis concluded was Annabeth.

"We," said Artemis, snapping his fingers as a signal that his escapade was about to begin.

That was when the plan had started. Annabeth was captured that very night while Artemis stood nearby, smiling triumphantly in his success.

**A/N: (1) Artemis said this to Holly in book 1! I just really thought that line should be used again! **

**T****his chapter seems rather short, but it _is_ a thousand words. Anyways! It's getting exciting! Yes! Next Chapter is Annabeth. And the plot thickens! Please review! Thanks! Come back soon! -PW**


	14. The Abduction

**A/N: Hey guys! After writing my last chapter, I have been very excited to write chapter 14. Here we go! I do not own any works by Rick Riordan or Eoin Colfer. Enjoy!**

XIV Annabeth

(Before the abduction)

If Annabeth could have slept with one eye open, she would have done so. Tonight one was of the most exciting nights she had ever experienced. Artemis was up to his scheming and Annabeth didn't appreciate it one bit.

Earlier that night, Annabeth had called a meeting with all her friends to discuss some important business about her mission.

* * *

"What is so important this time?" questioned Nico sleepily from shadow traveling to who-knows-where at night.

"Yeah," said Leo. "I was right in the middle of placing some beams to hold the supports to-"

Piper interrupted while rolling her eyes. "Leo, we get the idea. You were busy. Blah, blah, blah. Like we actually care."

Leo shrugged, but he quickly changed his attitude. "Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."

Piper huffed at the pet name, but she didn't respond.

Annabeth coughed. "Anyways, we are here to discuss some important business."

"_Duh_, what else are you good for," snickered Jason. Leo gave him a high-five.

Annabeth, being in a feisty mood, shot Jason a highly intimidating look. Jason put his hands up in surrender, backing away from Angry Annabeth.

"Here, read this." She handed them some letters. "I have to go immediately. And I mean _ASAP_." Annabeth looked up at the campers faces as if she were daring them to contradict her words. They nodded, understanding.

Annabeth left the campers silently, leaving them to talk amongst themselves. She took a deep breath and went over the letter in her head, repeating it over and over in pure frustration and worry.

_To Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico,_

_This is going to be kept secret. This is important! Artemis will kidnap me at midnight. It is up to you guys to rescue me. Nico: transport them to unknown area #25. You know where it is. NEVER have contact when taking out guards. No swords, just your powers, gut feelings, and your brain. (I highly suggest using your brain, though. Don't think I won't find out if you do anything stupid, Leo!) I'll be watching. -Annabeth_

* * *

Annabeth mind was nearly running as fast as her eyes. Her thoughts seemed to be slurred, blurring together like a past memory being patched together by pure imagination. Lying in her bed, faking sleep, was not improving her concentration or mood.

To Annabeth, Artemis was like a stone statue, fingers pressuring his temples, thinking madly. He was in deep thought, and Annabeth nearly believed she had gone too far this time.

Annabeth tensed as she noticed Artemis's steepled fingers jerk suddenly. His eyes opened; one eye a harsh and curiously glowing blue, the other a shining hazel with a spark of bravery and rebelliousness. As she watched from her bunk, Artemis got up and reached toward the door. She noticed he looked toward her, and she quickly closed her eyes, excitement suddenly building in her chest.

The excitement kept bubbling, urging Annabeth to stop procrastinating and to carry on her plan quickly. Time was of the essence, and if she were to succeed, she had to carry on with her plan.

Creeping up the hill, Annabeth heard her sneakers squish against the moist, wet grass. The harpies were silent at the moment, causing chills to creep up her back.

Once she spotted Artemis, she stopped behind him. He turned and spoke in a distinguished manner. "Welcome Miss Chase. At the risk of sounding cliché, we have been expecting you."

"We?" questioned Annabeth in mock surprise.

"We," he said in reply, snapping his fingers.

Annabeth took off her hat, tucking it in her pocket. She put her hands behind her head and scolded her eyes as she felt an anesthetic squeeze its way into her skin.

The last she saw was a grinning Artemis and a bag pulled above her head before sleep pushed its way into her system. She was captured.

* * *

Annabeth awoke with a thick block in her mouth. To prevent yelling, she thought. Her arms and legs were also blinded together. She was sitting in some sort of chair.

She opened her eyes, but only luminous red spots appeared in her vision. Her breathing was beginning to quicken, but was still in a slow, drunken pace. Dizziness overwhelmed her, and Annabeth began to feel happier about the chair.

Eventually, Annabeth caught hold of her breath, bringing back to its normal rate. Her vision improved and she caught a sight of the fairy she had seen earlier. She tried to wriggle her arms out of its binds, but her arms' strength had abandoned her for now.

She noticed Artemis standing before her, and he spoke. "Hello, Miss Chase. Welcome to the land down below." He chuckled at his lame joke. "We shall start your interrogation, just as you did to me."

She heard a melodious sound, but it didn't melt her brain. She was still her struggling self.

"Open your eyes, I heard they are pretty," said the voice, growing more enticing.

Annabeth tried to fight the voice, but she knew sooner or later her mind would be a prisoner of Artemis Fowl. I'll get you Artemis, she thought.

The voice continued for a while before, Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Hurry up, you guys. This maybe more than I can handle," Annabeth whispered, just beginning to give in.

She opened her eyes, and a blur of beautiful colors swirled before her, inviting Annabeth to speak her mind. Annabeth was trapped.

**A/N: Wow. Not bad, huh? Considering I updated two days ago. the quality is not too bad. Next chapter is when Nico, Piper, Leo, and Jason break in. Who's perspective should it be in? What do _you_ think? PM me or review about it, I'll consider it. Thanks for reading, and come back soon! Please Review!**


	15. Nico the Awesome

**A/N: Hello! Phantom here! This chapter was (unanimously) voted for first POV. However, it will be in Nico's POV**_**! I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or Artemis Fowl Series.**_** Enjoy and please review!**

XV Nico

We all looked at each other in pure worry and seriousness when we had finished looking over the letter. They all looked toward me expectantly and we all came to one conclusion.

"Leo?" we all asked in unison. "What can that tool belt summon, again?"

Leo grinned like a madman in reply.

In my rules of life, there are the law of motion, theory of relativity, and "Nico's rules for traveling in style". Step one for "Nico's rules for traveling in style" was to eat- a lot.

Leo summoned food like crazy while I gobbled it up quicker than- well, you get what I mean. If you were to a rank me on my eating skills, I would be leaving Chuck Norris in the dust. That's how hungry I was.

You see, shadow travel takes a lot of energy. Therefore, if I want to travel, I eat- a lot. (Don't ask about the lecturing stuff. That is all Annabeth's fault). Shadow traveling once a day is fine, but twice a day is stretching it- a little bit, but demigods always stretch the rules.

"Whoa! He just ate that tofu burger practically _two_ seconds!" shouted Leo, in awe of my amazing skills.

I would have responded with "you better believe it", but with all the food in my mouth, it sounded like "_Ugharghmm_."

Jason snickered at my failed attempt in speaking. I was about to respond, but who would want to if you were just going to be humiliated again? Piper shook her head in dismay as if boys were seriously ruining her reputation.

I shot a look toward her. Her eyes immediately showed defeat and she motioned me to keep eating. I shrugged and continued eating while Leo kept summoning food.

Nearly two hundred tofu burgers later, Leo summoned us some coke for the ride.

"No way!" I said, waving my hands while clutching my stomach. "No foods or liquids inside the dark magical sphere!"

Leo pouted. "Come on, it tastes _and_ looks good!"

I resisted. I crossed my arms melodramatically. Piper rolled her eyes at that, and I posed awesomely while she sighed.

Jason interrupted, shoving Leo to one side. "He means it will give us _energy_ on the mission!"

I looked at the crews expressions; they were all shaking their heads and grinning to the fullest extent. I face palmed. "Fine."

"Woot, Woot!" said Leo, exchanging high-fives with Piper and Jason. They all were jumping excitedly before they drank the coke!

We walked out of the Big House to a clearing and clutched our drinks. (They were blue for Percy's sake. Don't ask; it was Leo...) I looked back at my friends. They all had worried and excited looks on their faces.

I decided to have a little fun before we entered the underground city. Remembering Tyson, I came up with the most brilliant battle cry ever. I summoned my power and the shadows twisted.

"Peanut Butter!" I cried. I turned around to see my friends' reactions, which were half confusion and half laughter. Their facial expressions quickly changed as we were sucked into limbo, traveling in pure darkness, pulled to our destination.

When we finally arrived in the hallways, I noticed there was a wet, sticky substance on my hair. I heard snickering behind me, too. I groaned loudly.

"_LEO_!" I shouted, which probably wasn't the best idea. Alarms suddenly blared and we started running forward. Leo and I were ahead the others, though. Leo, however, was fleeing from the growling, mad monster (me).

Leo laughed nervously and stopped abruptly, the others stopped as well. "Hehe, sorry!"

I had just grabbed his collar when we were suddenly surrounded by a crowd of officers.

"Oops," said Jason, which was a complete understatement.

Piper snickered. "Oops, indeed." She winked toward Jason and readied her fists for the battle.

Leo brought out a _giant_ sledge hammer (giant, I mean it). He pounded it on his hand a few times and then swung it.

_Show off_, I thought.

Jason did a quick practice kick and took a stance.

What did I do? Well, I collected all the drinks and sat down in a corner. (Yeah, acting all cool and that stuff). Jason, Piper, and Leo looked toward me and I waved back at them, reminding them what amazing situation we were in. They all sighed exasperatedly and looked back at their extreme situation

The first officer came forward swiftly, but Jason easily kicked him aside. Another came at Leo, but Leo whacked him unconscious in the head. One came running at Piper, but she punched him and he fell flat.

"Come on, you guys!" I shouted from the side, punching one officer to the side. "That is second rate fighting!"

They all scowled at my comment. The same things happen throughout the battle. I was drinking my coke, and they whacked the officers aside. I eventually knocked down a record of two officers during the battle.

The crew eventually knocked them all down, with the help of me of course. They were all breathing heavily as they looked over the unconscious bodies. I smiled from the side and gave them a thumb's up.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder- an officer. I jumped up and ran toward the middle of the hallway with my friends. A huge group of soldiers greeted us while my friends were wiping the sweat form their brows.

I cracked my knuckles for that dramatic affect. "Bring it on!"

My friends looked absolutely dumbfounded by my remark and dropped sleepily to the floor, joining the rest of the knocked out officers. I shrugged.

I stood in the middle of all the active officers. I waved. One waved back at me. I smiled and just stood.

They all charged at one time. I summoned an army of skeletal soldiers. Let us just say I got to drink coke the whole time while Piper, Jason, and Leo slept. I knocked down one officer just for the pure fun of it.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I let the skeletal army go back to wherever they came from. A fourth of the LEP officers still stood before me.

I shrugged and easily (and quickly) knocked them all unconscious with my insanely amazing fighting skills. I guess if Percy tutors you in fighting, you are bound to be the

"Who needs weapons when you have the almighty Nico?" I said after the "insane battle".

I shook my friends awake and they mumbled something like "Show off". I grinned crazily after that.

We roamed she hallways for some time when Leo stumbled into the most random doorway. Apparently it was the correct door, because we saw Annabeth spitting out words like an Aphrodite girl at fashion show.

**A/N: Ha-ha! Nico is **_**awesome**_**! *nods head up and down* I am **_**still**_** waiting for the **_**Last Guardian**_** to get to my library! I am literally **_**ripping **_**my hair out to read it! AHHH!**

**HERE ARE SOME Q and A. **

**Q. How did Annabeth know she was going to get captured?**

**A. She purposely got herself captured. She knew Artemis was up to something. Remember: she is a genius.**

**Q. How did Annabeth know that Holly is a fairy?**

**A. She met her before in chapter 3 and she is smart. Remember that she is practically Artemis's equivalent.**

**Q. Why did Artemis kidnap her?**

**A. Pure revenge and pure wanting for information. Same for Annabeth kidnapping Artemis. **

**Thanks to JMac322 for asking and for all of you out there, don't be afraid to ask! Thanks for reading and come back soon! Please Review!**


	16. Welcome to the Surprise

**A/N: Hello! Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! I **_**really **_**appreciate it! In this chapter, you will see the plot develop more. **_**I do not own the Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl Series.**_** Without further ado, Enjoy!**

XVI Artemis

He turned on his chair slowly, facing toward the demigods. "What a surprise!"

The demigods had a questioning look on their faces, obviously unsure if it was sarcasm or not.

Artemis continued. "You're friend Annabeth was a rather stubborn consultant. She seems to give very vague sentences of info, in fact. I do so believe she was one of the smarter beings. Am I right?"

The demigods only shook their heads. Jason spoke. "She was a little bit-"

"Introvert?" interrupted Artemis, stepping up in front of Annabeth, who now sat drowsily in her chair.

"Sorta," shrugged Nico, eyeing Artemis in a scary manner.

Artemis was rather unaffected by his "glaring" and continued to speak. "You may- perhaps- be wondering why I did such a feat as this." Artemis waited for no reply. "You see, according to the LEP sources, the chute tunnel have been ricocheting in an uncontrollable manner- at specific routes- that has only begun a few months back-"

Leo cleared his throat. "So you consulted-"

"Whoa! Leo said 'consulted'!" said Jason jokingly. Artemis simply raised an eyebrow at him for his "supreme" annoyance.

"Annabeth to find what the problem was?" continued Leo, slightly miffed about Jason's comment, but still amused.

Artemis clapped his hand in mock politeness. "Partly, yes. Problem? I would rather like to speak of it as- a situation. Ah, yes, a situation. You see," Artemis walked over to a diagram of the earth, the demigods (minus Annabeth) followed in curiosity. "In order for the fairies to reach the aboveground space, we use a special form of transportation."

Artemis paused to let the demigods collect the information. They all nodded, eyes darting all over the diagram of the earth.

"As you see in the picture," Artemis pointed at a figure in the diagram. "This is the only means of transportation below ground to aboveground."

"Other than my amazing shadow skillz!" whispered Nico. The other demigods groaned.

Artemis continued. "Therefore, if this transportation is disabled, many problems would arrive. Would they not?"

Artemis noticed Nico murmuring something. Nico shook his head and smiled innocently.

Rolling his eyes, he spoke once more. "The earth has been- a bit strange lately. Annabeth," he pointed at her. "Has indeed spoken- secrets. Would they be known as secrets? Perhaps, but I had rather not waste time knowing plans for building something."

Leo looked as though he was about to state a comment, but Artemis saw that he decided against it.

"So, our problem finally comes up! What is wrong with the earth?" Artemis finished, using hand gestures to add a final touch.

Artemis noticed that the demigods looked at each other, but then noticed Holly, who was standing silently near Annabeth.

Piper pointed to Holly. "Who's her?"

"Who is she," corrected Artemis.

Piper scowled and huffed. "Well?"

"Meet Captain Holly Short of the LEP." Artemis gestured toward Holly, who gave the demigods a salute.

Holly stepped forward. "Hey, as you have noticed, Artemis is indeed a- schemer." Artemis coughed rather obnoxiously; he didn't like where the conversation was going. "Be warned: This mission is for- peace."

Artemis looked at the demigod's expressions. They were all in either a state of worry or curiosity- or the smallest bit of boredom (Leo). He was sure the problem was related to the demigods. In what way? Artemis was unsure about that, but he did have a few ideas he had concluded...

"Mission?" blurted Jason, shifting uneasily in his discomfort.

"Yes," said Artemis. "We should find out the cause of this problem and fix it. Excuse me, our situation."

"Hehe, situation," said Leo, suddenly piping up after such a long time of complete silence.

Artemis glared at Leo, but Leo simply shrugged and put on a wild grin. Artemis huffed; he still couldn't believe he put himself in this situation. He had let Butler meet Juliet in Mexico, but now he was going to work with these simpletons! Simply barbaric, thought Artemis. I might as well go to war with myself!

Artemis nearly chuckled at his thoughts. His thoughts were simply ludicrous!

Annabeth suddenly awoke, struggling to get up. Her friends eventually got her up, but she was still leaning on Piper for support.

"What does this vlacas want now?" asked Annabeth, still miffed about the Mesmer.

"Oh, nothing much," Artemis said playfully.

Annabeth somehow gained enough stability and stood, facing Artemis. "Why me? Huh? If you are so smart, why not solve such a problem by yourself?"

"True, one who is smart usually solves things by one's self and one's self only," Artemis said coolly, nearly smiling.

"Watch what you-" started Holly, wondering the consequences of the scuffle.

"Say! Indeed," said Annabeth clenching her fists- even though only a minute before she was barely capable of standing. Artemis noticed her spiteful expression, her knuckles turning white.

He also saw her friends-Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo- standing at the side, shocked at her sudden aggressive behavior. Leo was watching with great worry, for once not distracted by pure randomness.

"Artemis, as your friend Holly suggests, maybe you should be- kinder to those who you expect to help them!" Annabeth's face was now a deep shade of red that only Root could best.

"Of, course," said Artemis in a rather playful tone.

Annabeth took that as the time to break free of all composure she had, before her friends could get a tight grip on her, she yanked out and brought out her fist to punch Artemis.

Artemis stayed standing. He was as still as a statue.

Holly suddenly grabbed her fist, much to Annabeth's surprise. "Calm down. Here, I'll discuss the topics with you, so Mud Boy over here will behave." Holly glared at Artemis at the last part, but Artemis just shrugged.

Annabeth began to breathe heavily, turning back to her frail being. "Of course, how deeply ashamed I should be of myself."

Artemis was about to make a witty comment, but decided against it.

The demigods watched Annabeth slowly retreat into the hallways with Holly.

"I'll go with her," said Jason sprinting after Annabeth.

"Fine," said Artemis. "That leaves Nico, Leo, and Piper. Come with me-"

"If you want to live!" exclaimed Leo, slapping a high-five with Nico. Piper shook her head in disapproval, but was grinning.

Artemis ignored the comment. "Come with me for more details about the mission."

The demigods suddenly had a grave expression on their faces. Artemis was about to question, but Piper spoke.

"Later," she said as if that explained the situation.

Artemis nodded slightly, and stepped into the hallways, the demigods following behind him.

**A/N: Chapter 16 is DONE! Come back soon for Chapter 17. Thank you **_**so **_**much for reading and Please Review!**


	17. Holly Day

**A/N: Sorry; this chapter seems to be late! Argh! Anyways, started reading Artemis Fowl and The Last Guardian. To put it straight, my smile is bigger than my face! Ha-ha, very excited, but I am only on page 85 in one day… **_**I don't own the brilliant series: Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson.**_** Enjoy!**

XVII Annabeth

The first time Artemis had spoken, Annabeth knew she was in for trouble. Her eyes were still burning slightly, and Annabeth could tell that her eyes would look funny the few days.

Annabeth had never been charm spoken or whatever that fairy had done before. Drew had always kept a wide berth from Annabeth, but at that time Annabeth didn't really care. Now Annabeth wished she had been, and then she would have known how the "charmspeaking" felt.

Annabeth shook those odd thoughts out of her head, bringing her back to reality. She kept walking after the fairy. She noticed Jason beside, who had sprinted to catch up with them.

"Thanks," Annabeth said gratefully. Jason nodded, but didn't say anything.

The fairy cleared her throat and stopped in front of yet, another door. "We can talk here. Come in!" She (Annabeth concluded the being was female) opened the door and waved the other two inside.

Looking over the room, Annabeth could tell that the room had been built very efficiently. Even though she thought of herself as a very accomplished architect, Annabeth could definitely tell the architects who designed room were significantly skilled. There was a desk, a UV lamp, a few hover chairs, and a computer of some type that Annabeth was dying to use.

"Take a seat in the hoverboy."

Annabeth looked at the chair once more and sat down. Jason did the same.

It took a while for the two demigods to settle in the "chairs", but they managed. Annabeth, her mind now feeling as fresh as its usual state, leaned forward and spoke. "So, to start with formalities, I'm Annabeth." She stuck out her hand.

"Captain Holly Short," said Holly. She shook the Annabeth's hand and smiled.

"Ahem," said Jason, no doubt feeling squirmy. "Jason Grace." He, too, took Holly's hand and shook it.

"To business," said Holly, casually sitting on the desk after shuffling a few papers in a recycler of some sort.

"Of course!" replied Annabeth, leaning forward from her chair. "I caught some of Artemis's lecture, but I didn't quite hear the main points. I was still a bit- sleepy."

Holly nodded. "Sorry, Artemis likes to- scheme."

Annabeth snorted, but let Holly continue.

"Long story short. The earth is acting funny and that hinders our transportations to the earth above," said Holly plainly.

"Oh," said Annabeth.

A few minutes passed as Jason and Annabeth had a silent conversations- mostly conversing with dreaded, pitiful looks. The two demigods turned to Holly with serious looks on their faces.

"Well," started Annabeth, tones grave and eyes lit with alert. "Above ground in our- camp, we have a situation as well."

Annabeth looked toward Jason for a bit of assurance. He nodded and let Holly speak.

"So you think that they are connected somehow?" Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that this situation was not undefeatable.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Yes. And statistically, over 70% of my hunches show that our problem, somehow deals with your problem. It all links together!" Annabeth beamed at the last sentence, realizing the brilliance of the evil plan and her careful deductions running up to the final conclusion.

Holly, however, did not look so thrilled. "Ugh, another smart Mud Person. Very well, plain English, please?"

Annabeth snorted while Jason held back a grin. "We have problems at our quarters. We- or at least I think that our problems are from the same sort of- being."

Holly raised an eyebrow at the last word, but didn't mention her newfound curiosity of the meaning behind it. "So, who exactly is behind this plan?"

Annabeth paled. She hadn't expected needing to fill Holly the details before her own friends. The thoughts bounced back and forth in her brain as she decided upon her choice. "Could I fill in the details later or something?"

Jason looked at Annabeth in a questioning sort of look. Annabeth mouthed back silently. Tell the rest of you guys later. Jason nodded.

Holly seemed to understand. "Course! We'll meet up with Artemis later and discuss the mission."

Annabeth chewed her lip at the word "mission". "Well, who exactly would be going?"

Holly thought for a moment. "You guys and Artemis. I would come, but there has been a situation in Atlantis. N°1 needs my help, but there might be a small chance that Mulch Diggums could supply help and Foaly would possibly allow his assistance."

Annabeth's lip curled into a small smile that eventually grew. "Do I know Foaly?"

Holly shrugged while Jason just sat on his hoverboy mystified. "If you know any centaurs, you might know him."

Jason jerked upright in his seat. "What!"

Annabeth huffed. "So now you pay attention? Great job."

Jason rolled his eyes, annoyed at Annabeth's intentionally rude comment. "Yeah, you bet."

Annabeth ignored Jason with ease, obviously used to the remarks because of Percy. "Okay then; I know him. By the way, he has four left hooves."

Holly's eyes widened, but did not question Annabeth further. "Fine. If we are to meet the others, we should start heading toward the tech room so we can meet on schedule."

Jason jumped out of his hoverboy, which was not a pretty sight. After wiping the dust off his pants, he punched a fist into the air. "Yes! Outa this place and into the tech room!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes once more and gracefully leaped out of the hoverboy. She rubbed her hands together, chuckling. "Tech room here I come! Oh, and Jason?"

Jason looked toward her.

"Keyword: tech. No need for excitement."

Jason pouted. "Whatever, don't ruin the fun for me. Do it to Leo."

"Uh, huh. Dream on." Annabeth took a step and regarded Holly. "Lead the way!"

Holly smiled sincerely. "Of course! Just keep up; this recon jock has some records 'round here." Holly quickly skirted out of the room and began "walking" in the hallways to the tech room.

Jason groaned. "Why do I have a feeling this is not going to be as fun as I thought it was?"

Annabeth flashed a smile that deeply resembled a smile by Artemis, himself. "Ha-ha! That is the beauty of it! Keep up Pikachu, or we'll leave you in the dust." She turned and went out the room.

Jason followed shortly afterward. "Pikachu? What?"

"Sparky!" shouted Annabeth, already beside Holly. She let out a hearty laugh as she saw that Jason was nowhere behind them.

**A/N: El fin. Hehe, this chapter was slightly humorous… Oh well! Tell me what **_**you **_**think by reviewing! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	18. Hallways of Echoes

**A/N: Quick chapter and I have to go back to my other story ;). _I do not own the PJO or Artemis Fowl Series. _Enjoy!**

XVIII Artemis

As he strolled in the vast hallways of the LEP headquarters, he couldn't help but feel giddy. With demigods fearing him with respect, he couldn't help be the least bit happy as his devious side forced a smile on his face.

He turned, and the demigods caught his eye contact. Artemis could tell they were the least bit insecure about the LEP, but Artemis saw to it as his advantage, not his handicap. Being with advantages always helped Artemis think, as it usually led to a successful plan and later- except during the direst of situations.

The hallways seemed to stretch on for an eternity as they passed through. It was nearly silent, only the children's footsteps echoed in the halls. On occasion, a sprite would pop open a door, but at the sight of the "reckless kids" he would shut the door almost immediately.

Nico coughed. "Uh, can we talk or something?"

The other demigods shook their heads, backing up Nico's question.

Artemis sighed in dismay. "Perhaps, if you can. The correct term would be "may". But to the point, you may talk."

"Great!" said Leo, a sudden grin covered his face.

"Quietly," Artemis snapped.

"_Of course_," said Piper, giving a threatening glance to Leo. "Apparently, we have come to-"

"Help?" finished Artemis, suddenly stopping in his tracks. The demigods stopped in his example. "Well, I suppose the choice is yours, but if I were you, I would help because this problem seems to be connected with you."

For a second, the demigods looked thoughtful, but they replaced the look with their earlier nonchalant looked. They all looked at each other expectantly, as if they were asking each other questions: Why did we stop? Do you think he knows?

Artemis was still rather unsure of the demigod's problems, but he a very strong feeling about this. He had hypothesized before and been right, and he didn't plan to be wrong any time soon.

Leo suddenly piped up. "What do you mean our problem?"

Artemis turned to face Leo. He raised an eyebrow at the other boy, causing Leo to backup, nearly stumbling onto Nico and Piper. Then sudden intelligible question from Leo somewhat surprised Artemis was taken aback, but answered in equilibrium.

"Oh, I would think you would know, considering it is your problem-but nonetheless-I'll answer your inquiry." Artemis smiled in that determined/scary way.

The demigods seemed to panic, backing up quickly. Artemis had that effect on people, but even Holly, his longtime friend and "rival", would be the least bit intimidated by his freakish grins.

"Okay..." replied Nico, suddenly stepped forward, casted shadows suddenly sticking to him.

"Well," started Artemis, pacing back and forth for the sakes of being melodramatic. "According to your camp, there are Romans who are supposed to help you. Am I correct?"

Nico blanked. Leo fiddled with some pipe cleaners. Piper nodded nervously, urging Artemis to hurry on.

"Well, my theory is that the Romans are supposed to help you to fight against some- immortal being. All of your friends are building a flying ship. Notice the words, my friends. Flying and sailing are both used to avoid the ground."

Artemis cleared his throat and continued. "So, would you- perhaps- want to tell me the final problem before I splurge your supposed 'secret'? Well?"

Leo suddenly raised his head in alarm. "What? Huh? Should I? Me-Ship-Wha-?"

Artemis groaned inwardly and shot Leo an exasperated/enraged look. "Seriously? Is this somehow a joke? If you are going to talk to me, please talk in some comprehensive language, not some ridiculous cacology of words!"

Leo whimpered, quickly turning to fumble with his array of knick-knacks.

Nico sighed and spoke. "Umm, whatever. I'll talk!" Nico smiled in a triumphant manner, but did not receive any cheers or such. Pitiful.

"Anyways, you are right, I guess. You seem we got a problem with the earth. Literally. She is rebelling against the world, so the world is going all whack! And we are the remedy." He pointed to his friends. "Naturally it is us- again."

Piper nodded. "It's true!" exclaimed Piper. "So don't hurt Annabeth!"

Artemis would have scoffed if he had not gained his favorable mannerisms at age two. "Of course, she is absolutely fine! My- friend, Holly, is conferencing Annabeth as well as your friend Jason. She is absolutely fine." Artemis gave Piper a "reassuring" smile, it didn't work as planned.

"Humph." Piper crossed her arms. "She better be." Piper's hand went to Katoptris, as if a warning for Artemis- or for her reassurance.

"No 'horseplay' Piper. It is specifically restricted here by visitors. Butler isn't here and I don't think swords are very safe," Artemis stated.

Nico spoke up. "Wait, Butler?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, he is a- demigod. Son of Ares; I talked with Annabeth and Percy about him. Natural fighter he is; pretty nice, too. I got to talk with him before, you sent him off to Juliet."

Artemis nodded. "Fine, but that information is irrelevant to this situation. Gaea?"

"Oh, right," said Piper, uncomfortable with not knowing things. "I guess we could help- if Annabeth is willing to."

"Yeah! We'll help if you come!" Nico and Leo exclaimed in unison, fist bumping in the most ridiculous way in Artemis's opinion.

Artemis sighed exasperated. "Perhaps, but I need technology on my side. Come, Foaly will help us!"

"Technology! Like, building things?" asked Leo, suddenly jumping up and down.

"Yes. What do you not get about being matur-"

Nico, who was mumbling, interrupted Artemis. "Foaly. I know him."

"Sure. You seem to know many people," stated Artemis.

"Yeah, it's just that-"

"He's awesome like that!" exclaimed Leo, slapping Nico a high-five.

Artemis ignored the nonsense and traipsed over to a doorway, the demigods followed. With a wave of one hand the door in front of Artemis opened, but Artemis blocked the views of the demigods.

Nico, Leo, and Piper looked exciting and nodded to Artemis- as if he could see their nods.

Artemis seemed to have seen the nods and stepped into the room. "Demigods, meet Foaly."

**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Foaly the Centaur

**A/N: Here is chapter 19! _I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or The Artemis Fowl Series._ Enjoy!**

XIX Annabeth

When Annabeth finally reached the tech room with Holly, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Of course, neither was Jason, but he was a second late by "demigod standards".

Annabeth shook her head in disapprovingly towards Jason. "Tsk, Tsk. Slow? How _dare_ you!" Annabeth said mockingly.

Jason huffed. "Killing with swords does not need you to run a lot!" Jason protested, crossing his arms.

"Touché," said Annabeth. Annabeth walked forward to meet Artemis, Piper, Jason, and Nico. She saw Piper, Jason, and Leo's mouth open as they noticed the centaur. "Oh! This is Foaly!"

"Hello, Mud kids," said Foaly, typing a few things before clopping over to meet the demigods. He turned to Annabeth. "Oh, no. You?"

Annabeth smiled and gave Foaly a handshake. "Nice to see you again, too! Finally back underground, eh?"

Nico snorted, but exchanged a handshake with Foaly as well. "You're kidding me. You dance so terribly with a dress; I don't see why you _didn't_ quit vacation sooner!" He chuckled and the other demigods scratched their heads in unison.

"Four left hooves..." muttered Foaly, obviously mortified beyond belief.

Artemis coughed uneasily. "Excuse me and all the 'story exchanges', but I do so believe that we have an important mission that should be-" He tapped his foot five times in annoyance.

"Of course!" interrupted Foaly. "You just want to speak the smarty-pants out of you."

Artemis did not respond to the last comment, much to Annabeth's happiness.

Nico pointed towards Leo. "Look."

Leo gasped somewhere in the corner, half drooling on "Foaly's precious equipment". "W-o-w," he said

Foaly snorted, which, as aforementioned in the Artemis Fowl Series, is rather humorous or weird as a centaur snorts quite oddly. "You better believe it!" He clopped over. "That." he pointed to a rippling sheet in front of a rainbow video display. "Is cam-foil."

Leo gazed at it. "May I?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Annabeth groaned, she thought and _knew_ that this was a bad idea. "Foaly? Come on. Don't give it to him! He is just- playing!" She put on a stern look and crossed her arms. "Understand?"

Foaly, on the contrary, didn't seem to understand. "Annabeth! Where is the fun? This kid has 'awesomeness' written all over him!"

Leo seemed to agree with- of course- Foaly. "Yeah!" he looked at Nico and winked. "I'm like a parking ticket! I have _fine_ written all over me!" He slapped Jason, Foaly, and Nico a high five and fist pumped into the air.

The girls and Artemis (who was certainly not enjoying the absurdness of the situation, but let Annabeth enjoy it a tad bit) were definitely not amused and reluctantly let Leo try on the cam-foil. Piper had no idea whatsoever about it and gasped when Leo put it on his body.

"Ohhhh yeah!" said Leo, half his mouth talking. He disappeared and reappeared "in a scary manner" in front of Nico, but Nico was clearly unimpressed. "Beat that Nico!"

Nico frowned and disappeared in Leo's shadow.

Leo continued with his fun (madness) while the less ADHD people discussed the topics. (Minus Nico.)

Annabeth cleared her throat. She thought for a moment before talking as a child of Athena should always do. It was half priority and half instinct. "Foaly, are you suggesting the use of Fairy items?"

Leo popped from invisibility in front of Annabeth. Her intended response was to snatch the cloak, but she had remembered then man hours (or is it centaur hours?) spent working on it. She, instead, raised an eyebrow and stepped beside Piper. It was not the best response, but it was suitable for the situation.

"Humph," grunted Leo, disappearing form the visible spectrum.

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Yes! That is my proposal. Things made personally by-"

"Yours truly," finished Holly, causing Artemis to lightly snicker.

Foaly looked hurt. "Oh, what have _you_ made, Holly?" He didn't wait for Holly's answer. "I see now! Nothing! How amazing!" Foaly smirked.

Annabeth sighed. Foaly and his theatrics...

"Not true!" Holly protested. "I have made- uh- key chains?"

"Of course!" said Foaly. "You _put together_ a keychain."

Artemis interjected before the argument could continue. "About the mission, I believe we should cooperate and at least discuss it before you lose one vital member of your team. I have another project I find as necessary as this. So, I suggest someone give some opinions or so."

"I agree," said Annabeth, stealing a glance toward Leo who was hanging up the cam-foil. "We must hear the issues before we even begin to decide whether or not to join in. Though, I suppose, we are practically committed at this very moment."

Annabeth smirked with satisfaction as she heard "she's rights" and "uh-huhs". She looked at some of the technology in the room. Clearly, Foaly had done a clever job.

Annabeth remembered two other occasions she had seen the centaur. 1) He had visited Camp-Half-Blood for vacation. She had helped dress him up in a wedding dress. It was a fun day. **(1)**

2) After the Second Titan War, Foaly had visited Camp-Half-Blood. Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth had greeted him secretly. Though, Foaly turned down the option of the wedding dress. Chiron almost insisted.

Annabeth almost chuckled before she looked at the now serious room. She calmed down and composed herself.

"So," said Jason. "Back to the _earlier_ thing. Do we actually use your stuff?"

"Yeah," said Piper, who had been silent. "I think we should."

Foaly seemed rather unsure about use of his items at the moment. "Well..."

"Deal," said Artemis, ignoring Foaly (who was eyeing Artemis). "We will _gladly_ supply the team with LEP items."

"So you can get some, too," grumbled Foaly, miffed that he was under-appreciated by one boy named Artemis Fowl.

"Neutrino?" asked Holly.

Artemis shook his head. "Perhaps, but a buzz baton could suffice. We should also have, and Foaly, please take note, cam-foil, iris-cams, perhaps an LEP helmet, and LEP suits."

Foaly finished taking note. "No dragonflies?"

Annabeth listened to a whisper. "Maybe, you never know."

Foaly nodded. "Holly, could you-?"

"Quarters?" said Holly. "Sure."

The demigods murmured "thanks" and "years". Piper spoke up. "Where's Nico?"

Leo smirked. "He disappeared after my awesome cam-foil scared him."

Annabeth snorted. "Scared" was an overstatement.

Nico popped in front in a flash of shadows of Leo. "Boo."

"_Holy_!" Leo jumped, falling on the hard floor. "Oww," he murmured.

Nico grinned. "_That_ was scary. Let's go sleep."

**A/N: I am pretty sure that in Book one of the PJO series, there was a centaur in a dress... Well, next chapter has been posted so keep reading!**


	20. Shadow Chaser

**A/N: Chapter Twenty. It is truly amazing to see how far this story has gone. Thank you all for reviewing! ****_I do not own the Percy Jacson or the Atemis Fowl Series. Enjoy!_**

XX Artemis

Artemis didn't go escort the demigods. He, rather, stayed in the tech room with Foaly. When Foaly left, he still stayed in the tech room.

* * *

"You sure, Mud Boy? My precious items should not be left with you, Artemis," said Foaly, checking all his dashboards one more time.

Artemis nodded. "Perhaps it is better if they are left with me. I might improve them."

Foaly huffed and clopped away, mumbling, "Mud Boy doesn't need to insult me."

* * *

Artemis looked at his mobile phone. "Twelve fifty-two Greenwich mean time," he muttered. He traipsed over to a small futon in the tech room and sat down. He patted a small box beside the chair and chuckled at a thought.

His eyes scanned the room, absorbing all the sights in the room. The room was well-light and quiet. Only the soft humming of Foaly's machines was heard. In Artemis's mind, he thought it was rather eerie, but he had seen much worse over the past few years.

Eyes still scanning, they finally stopped in an area in the middle of the room. Waiting for something, he folded his hands on his knees. It reminded the youth of the time he was waiting for a demon.

Artemis held his breath as he noticed the air fizzle out, only to be replaced by pure darkness. The lights swirled, curving and stretching within the darkness.

Suddenly, the abnormalities stopped. The lights flickered back on, only to reveal a boy that Artemis knew very well by now. Nico.

"Hey," said Nico, brushing off imaginary dust off his black jeans.

Artemis acknowledged him, giving him a slight nod. "Where have you been?"

Nico's face blanked, paling his face. "Look, I am not supposed to be here. I-it was a mistake. I was supposed to appear in my bed, but I-I'm tired."

Artemis nodded understandingly. He waved his hand at a chair opposite to his. "Why don't you sit? We can discuss your problems."

"Sure," Nico responded, shrugging. He went over to the chair and sat with a thump. "Is this your first quest?"

"No," Artemis said, pausing for a brief moment to think. "I have been on a few other urgent missions in the past few years or so. One too many for my opinion, though, but one does enjoy the thrill of such events."

"Umm, sure," said Nico, unsure how to respond to Artemis's extravagant response.

"Now, to my previous statement or concept of it. What are you doing here at such a time?"

"Why don'tcha guess?"

"It is 'why don't you guess' not 'why don'tcha guess'. Clearly you have jumbled the words together. Do not forget that using contractions in everyday speech is very- how does your generation say it- 'lame'."

Nico rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

That gave Artemis a few clues. Most people would have interrupted as people found Artemis's lectures "boring". Secondly, because Nico did not interrupt, the illegal traveling must have been urgent or secret as Annabeth, the leader (or Artemis at least presumed she was the leader of some sort), would have known or gone with Nico on his minor "trek".

After a while of pondering on the situation, Artemis decided on dropping the conversation and starting a "social interaction" with Nico.

Nico spoke awkwardly, as it had been quiet or quite some time now. "What is 'in' that box?" he asked pointing to the object.

Artemis glanced at the box which his had been conveniently placed underneath his hand at the moment. He decided to tell Nico the background story of the box, for Artemis figured that there was little harm telling the youth the rather humorous story.

As we already know, Artemis had discovered the box during the uprising about Opal Koboi: evil pixie genius (also known as the crazy megalomaniac).

Artemis started. "You see, a while back a pixie name-"

"Pixie?" questioned Nico, frowning at the mention of the word. "I thought that there are only fairies."

Artemis shook his head. "On the contrary, 'fairies' is only a general term. In reality, there are eight fairy families, elves, dwarfs, goblins, pixies, sprites, gremlins, and demons. Pixies are basically short humanoids with bigger brains."

"Well, she wanted to take over the world and planned on smuggling truffles while doing so. She took this booty box-"

"Booty box?" sniggered Nico.

"Yes. It is temperature controlled and cannot be scanned. Truffles are a delicacy that is only allowed in small quantities, for your information. She eventually failed and we stole her truffles. Please understand this is a significantly shorter version of the actual story."

"Oh," said Nico, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. "May I-"

"May I have a truffle?" emanated a voice.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Nico shakily.

"'Sup, Nico," Annabeth said, taking off her New York Yankees cap. She went over and sat on the other side of Artemis's futon.

"How long have you been here?" asked Nico.

Annabeth looked at Artemis. "How about he guesses?"

"You just got here a few minutes ago. You came early enough to hear my explanation of the fairy family."

Annabeth nodded. "Correct. I am definitely not asking how you know that, though."

Nico snorted. "I know! He's a stalker! Aaaaaahhhh!" He frowned for a moment. "Truffle?"

"Of course, I can give you a plentiful amount," said Artemis handed the two demigods ten truffles each.

Gulping one, Nico spoke. "Thanks!"

Annabeth smiled her thanks. "What time is it?"

"One forty-five Greenwich Mean Time."

She stood up, gulped all her truffles at once, and "made a statement". "Let's wake up the others then. We need to get ready."

Nico grinned while Artemis's expression turned something less elated. "Now you're talking!" he said, grabbing the other's arms, dragging them toward the rooms.

Artemis reluctantly followed- even after Nico had long let go of his arm. Sighing he continued to walk. _I should definitely get myself a suitable, yet dignified,hobby. Perhaps mother was right. I should go to science conventions from now on. I keep getting myself into trouble..._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Have a good day!**

**Anyways, if any of you want to do a collaboration for a story, please PM me. I have some ideas for some fanfictions and if you have any good ideas that you would like to collaborate with me, I would gladly listen and talk about them!**


	21. Good Morning

**A/N: Hello. I am now _back_ to my regular schedule** **(updates at least once a week)**** of updates! Now let the chapter commence! _I do not own the Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl book series. _Enjoy!**

Although Annabeth didn't particularly find waking up the other demigods her definition of fun, she- rather- thought Artemis's reaction was very humorous and decided to have a blast while waking up the other (sleepy) demigods.

* * *

_"Wakey, Wakey!" _screamed Nico, bursting through the door and clapping his hands.

Jason still lay asleep in his bed. Unperturbed by "urgencies" for once in his life, he continued to sleep like a rock.

Nico frowned, but Annabeth stepped forward while pushing Artemis into the action. Even if this was going to fail, she wanted at least _some _satisfaction out of this "waking up ceremony".

"Good morning, Jason," mumbled an unhappy Artemis.

Unfazed by Artemis's lame comment, Annabeth simply scooped up one pillow and chucked it at Jason. "_Wake it!_" she yelled.

Jason finally woke up- but not without slamming into Artemis. He jumped up and- drowsily- gripped his hands on Artemis's neck while still barely conscious.

Annabeth muffled her snicker into her hand as she pried Jason's hands off Artemis. She truly thought it was hilarious, but Artemis obviously didn't think the same way.

Artemis -instead- huffed indignantly, marking the start of Annabeth's happy-gleeful-day.

Waking up the Leo had been just as exciting- even for Artemis Fowl, himself.

Leo had woken up early and scurried about, getting a sprite mighty miffed. The sprite had chased Leo all morning (since the time he had woken up) around Haven city and back into LEP Headquarters and by the time Artemis had come to the rescue, the sprite's complexion was a very vivid green and his buzzing wings were shaking with anger.

"It ain't fit to have _more_ Mud People in Haven!" exclaimed the sprite, grumpily flying away from Artemis.

Leo was sporting his famous smile, as well as a very red, embarrassed face.

Artemis turned to face Leo. "Had I not said- and I quote- 'the LEP is after, you'?" said Artemis smugly as Leo caught his breath.

Leo ignored him, and followed the others as they went to wake up the remaining demigod: Piper.

When they had awoken Piper, she woke up regularly, much to Leo's dismay.

* * *

Annabeth headed to the tech room, Artemis by her side. Her face was bright, and she felt like she was bouncing with excitement. Waking up the other demigods had felt like a sudden shot of coffee, and she felt better than she had before.

She looked toward Artemis, hoping to be able to read through his normal nonchalant expression. Today it was- the same, but Annabeth could tell there was a slight smile upon his face.

Annabeth nearly laughed right then and there. Normally, a smiling Artemis was quite rare- unless of course he had just schemed against you or made the best witty/sarcastic comment against you. Either item was bad for you, but in this case, Artemis expression was clearly not one of the two.

Walking toward the tech room gave Annabeth a feel of- importance. The floor squeaked beneath her old tennis shoes, and the almost eerie silence made her sense the most utter importance of this mission, as quests were nothing to be joking around about.

Annabeth straightened herself as she watched Artemis's retina being scanned. Next came his finger, and he placed his on an elite gel-printed scanner.

The door opened with a quick _swoosh_ and a blast of cool air. Artemis escorted the more than awed demigods into the room.

Leo was quick to react. "W-o-w..." he said, tracing his fingers on a metal pattern. "This stuff is just as great as the stuff at Bunker 9! The design and handiwork."

Piper (and everybody) else, ignored Leo. "So... Do we get to use the dragonflies?"

Artemis shook his head. "No. You see-"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Would it be okay if I explained instead? I would like to have some fun, too. After all, you _have_ been explaining for the majority time."

Artemis cocked his head to one side and considered it. "Fine. I will allow you to do the explanation."

Smiling, she continued where Artemis had left off. "The dragonflies are built _by _fairies_ for_ fairies. The wings are built to serve for the fairy's frame and features, and cannot deem the needs of us humans. We are just too big-"

"However," interrupted Artemis. "The dragonflies _are_ applicable with human terms- they will just not function as smoothly. Yes. It can lift up much, much more weight. But to use the dragonfly for humans, that would definitely _not_ be advisable."

Piper shifted her weight. Annabeth could tell Piper thought it had been much like a "one-sided conversation" to Piper's perspective. "Thanks."

"No kidding," mumbled Jason, who was keeping tabs on a meddling Leo.

Artemis nodded silently and traipsed over to where Leo was. He pushed him aside and looked over the items and grabbed them. _One by one..._

Once he had come back, Annabeth felt agitated and jittery. Being an ADHD demigod certainly did _not_ help her hyper mode, either. She assumed he had taken his "sweet time" on his task.

Annabeth knocked the thought out of her head. If there was _one _thing she didn't like it was assumptions... And Seaweed Brain leaving her.

She put her outreached hands in front of her, waiting for the pile of technology to fall into her arms.

They eventually did and Annabeth felt a surge of happiness flow into her. She noticed the same with the other demigods, who were practically bouncing on and off the walls (Leo).

"WOAHHHH!" said Leo, slapping Nico (awesome) high-fives.

Jason had a wide grin on his face. "Isn't this neat, Pipes?"

"Yeah." She paused for a second. "Don't call me that! First Leo, now you..."

Annabeth chuckled and led the (over excited) demigods to change into their own technologically advanced suits and items.

A slight grin appeared on Annabeth's face as she realized she would probably look like a female heroine saving the day. In the words of Leo Valdez himself: That's _so_ awesome!

**A/N: This chapter seemed rather inconsistent and lame. Sorry. I hope I'll do better next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and come back soon!**


	22. Nano Lives

**A/N: Yes this is rather late. _I do not own either series aforementioned in the story._ Enjoy!**

Artemis XXII

Artemis was of high spirits as he traced the patterns on the cloth of the suit he wore. The stitching was incredible, and the nano-chips were intricately knotted within the fibers of cloth. Barely restraining himself from utter eccentricity, he sighed with relief of yet another mission to save the world yet again. The excited bubbled up inside of the youth as he prepared to set foot out of his "changing station". That one scene would mark the beginning of his mission and he was simply excited.

He felt his smile widen as he fixed his contact lens one last time, glanced down at his watch on his wrist, check his smartphone for his stock's rating (one can never be too sure in the stock market, prices fluctuate most often), and rechecked his different shoes. Of course, Artemis would have rather worn his trademark loafers and suit, but judging from the current situation of the ever-changing earth, chances are, loafers will certainly not aid him in any running.

Being slow at running, Artemis now began to ponder the fact that he had accepted to participate in the quest I. The first place. Atlantis needed help, but he- somehow- now favored immediate death omens over the help of construction and medical procedures. Artemis certainly had changed since his first "escapade"- err, illegal means of gaining gold from blackmail and cruel schemes.

Artemis nearly grinned for a while, but quickly frowned as he realized he had shone emotion without reason- quite the oddity and calamity for Artemis Fowl. It was most unlike him to be so cheery, but then again, it had been very unlike him to send Butler away.

Sighing, he stepped out of his changing chamber and sat down on a sleek fairy bench. Now fully dressed, he waited for the others to finish changing and head toward the magma flares. It didn't take as long a time as Artemis thought it would or the demigods to finish changing. Nico appeared without the slightest hint, and Artemis grinned as he realized Nico was wearing the suit. Though the suit was supposedly "camouflage-like" it didn't necessarily work as well with humans, for they lacked the ability of shielding.

Nico, however, was a special case. He could disappear, but the suit greatly helped his transition from oblivion to reality. He blended into his new surroundings almost perfectly. Nico seemed surprised himself.

"Whoa! This is pretty sweet equipment."

"Indeed. I suppose it is, but I am thinking of a few minor adjustments to the camouflage," stated Artemis, not caring about Nico's "I-do-not-know-or-care" facade.

"'Kay," Nico replied, concealing a (noticeable by Artemis's standards) grin.

It was silent for a moment; the two refused to make conversation and be friendly to one another by means of verbal communication. Artemis was in no mood to talk to Nico, even if he was dally behaved right now.

Fortunately, to spare the two gentlemen the hushed awkwardness, all the other demigods had stepped out of their stalls, looking fresher, newer, and modern in their nifty equipment. Even Annabeth couldn't manage her smile, for it began to grow with every second.

Her eyes also gave the major impression that she was rather gleeful- or was a clever emotion manipulator, as Artemis concluded. With her bright grey eyes gleaming and sparkling with smug happiness, Artemis found it rather easy for any fool to realize how excited (and anxious) Annabeth was.

The other demigods all had very similar expressions to Annabeth- the familiar excited behavior, expression, and the aura they emitted. They- however- quickly tried to mask their expressions as Artemis look over their expressions, deducting their every movement, smile, or utterance.

Artemis nearly grinned and sang a little ditty as he caught their fidgeting selves. As Artemis had noticed long before, they knew he had "scanned" them, and were trying to somehow go all nonchalant?

_How foolish_, thought Artemis. He had seen right through their façade, no doubt now knowing all about them after a few seconds deduction.

Piper looked at Jason and whispered into his ear, nodding while doing so. Jason, in reply, grinned, and nodded back. Artemis shook his head in disapproval as they did so.

He couldn't read her lips (she was faced away from him) and he didn't like information not ending up at his "fortress" (brain). It was pure cruelty to keep information away from him in Artemis's opinion.

As though the day could not get any more peculiar for Artemis Fowl, Leo- acting out of utter nonsense- decided to speak out in a civilized and mannerly way for one of the very few times in his silly life.

"Artemis, where now? What have we to do, now that we have these fancy-schmancy suits?"

Artemis gaped at Leo with a dumbfounded expression. Leo's statement had clearly taken the genius off-guard, but Artemis replied in his usual manner, showing no evidence of his inner astonishment for Leo Valdez.

"Well, I suppose we should head toward the chute that is requiring the most help; we should go up it- of course, someone must drive- and then examine the oddities aboveground." Artemis smiled at himself; he liked his brilliant response.

Nico, who had been somewhat quiet during that moment that Artemis wasn't even sure he had been there, finally spoke after he cleared his throat, "Then let's go then!"

Annabeth spoke up as well. "Yes; what vehicle shall we be riding? I mean- we would think the rest of us should already know some the details. Anyways- even the given details are rather vague and need a ton more clearing up"

Artemis gave a sly half-wink toward Annabeth. "Then- to quote Nico DiAngelo on that-

"Wait a minute! How do you know my-"

"Let's go." He turned on a heel on started to ambulate. And of course, Annabeth begrudgingly followed after Artemis, the demigods following after her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Come again soon. I plan to keep my schedule more tightly packed.**


	23. Tighter Grip

**A/N: Why hello there. _I do not own the Artemis Fowl Series; nor do I own the Percy Jackson Series. _Enjoy!**

XXIII Annabeth

Her muscles around the lever tightened; her heart pounded loudly against her rib cage. Blood rushed to her head, and every moment, she could hear the sudden banging sounds. Palms were now sweating and her eyes were turning a musty gray color, alerting her that she was on full determination mode. Annabeth's lips were now pressed together into a thin line; if there were any signs of full-hardy behavior, they were hardly showing at all. Her demigod ADHD skills were kicking their ways into her brain, letting her instinctively know how and what to operate for the intricate machinery.

Though Artemis had known how to perform the computer-like devices, Artemis had felt certain that Annabeth, being as much a determined jock as Holly, would- perhaps- be the best person for piloting the capsule out of him and the demigods. As she tightened her grip on the controls, she quickly turned to face the others. They all had faces of excitement, anxiety, and nonchalant-ness (Artemis).

All the youths had sat down on the glossy seats of the commandeered shuttle, which had been specially given to Artemis for the occurring problem. Annabeth swiveled her head to face the front of her. She gingerly placed a headset that had been connected to similar headsets owned by Artemis and Leo. Both were quite ideal for any assistance she might deem necessary in an abrupt her knuckles melodramatically; she started to flick the appropriate controls and scanned the rows of buttons for ones she were required to flick to "on". She felt the craft jerk upwards into the thick, bright red lava stream propelled the craft upwards, shooting towards the surface of the earth. A sudden flash of heat blazed for a moment; it quickly faded away. Annabeth flicked a couple more switches for the momentary "auto-pilot" mode, calling down Leo.

"Hey! Get he-" She was no sooner interrupted by Leo himself, who had quickly skidded into the pilot room. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and his eyes were drooping with weariness; shadows lined his eyes, yet they still showed a brilliant coffee façade.

"Oh-hey!" he said, each syllable connected with a heavy, deep breath. "What-do-you-w-an-t?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, simply recognizing Leo's behavior as pure ludicrousness. "Could you, please-?"

He bounced up and down on his heels for a second. "Heck yeah! We have some truffles!" His tone transitioned to a more serious and strict manner. "Annabeth. Umm..." He scratched the back of his head.

Annabeth bravely smiled and patted his back. "Thanks, Leo."

He wickedly grinned back. "Well comes!" She rolled her eyes as she left the room, watching Leo gingerly pressing buttons, and doing whatnot.

Annabeth didn't really have a clue about the craft to be honest. She was no child of Hephaestus; that was for sure, for she really couldn't get a grip on the different bolts and machinery and whatnot. Yes, it was exciting, but she really felt like Percy at times like those.

Following the trail of the voices of Piper, Jason, Nico, and the smallest amount of Artemis down the hallway, she quietly slipped down the narrow corridor. Making little more than the sound of a pin dropping on a carpet floor, she tiptoed all the way to the front of the open seats. Stealthily, she pulled out her deep, navy blue Yankees cap from the inside of her jeans pocket. Annabeth smashed the cap onto her head, smiling as she felt the small tingling sensation greeting her once more as she put on her cap. She then plopped down quietly onto the unoccupied seat of the otherwise full compartment. She listened intently to the emanating voices of Piper, Jason, and Artemis Fowl. All their voices seemed rather agitated and hushed; it was like they were discussing some kind of secret or so.

"-But it _is_ all strange and stuff."

"Yeah," agreed Jason. He cocked his head to one side inquisitively, waiting for some sort of reply to be aimed right back at him. He pursed his lips.

Nico shifted uncomfortably between Piper and Jason. At the time he had chosen his seat, his placement was a mere joke, but Annabeth could tell it really pained him to sit between the two lovers. From looks alone, it looked like Nico would have rather gone to Hades than sit between the two.

"Well, to be honest," said Artemis folding his hands over his lap. His face was smooth with no expression other than his cocky smile. "I certainly find that remarkably add and all, but I don't have many hints- or so -about the subject, but- with no promises whatsoever, fellow demigods- I shall do my best to fulfill your indicated-" Artemis momentarily thought up of a proper word. "Well, let us say that this is a small task at the moment."

Piper's face lightened up and looked towards Jason, whose face was turning into the same expression that was held on Piper's face. Piper quickly whispered a small message into Jason's ear while also making Nico as uncomfortable as ever; he nodded in reply. Jason stuck out his hand. "Uhh, thank you. We really appreciate your efforts; thanks for agreeing, too.

Artemis looked down on the hand placed before him with disgust. He gradually stuck his hand out, and shook the other gingerly. "No problem, Jason. I am sure Annabeth would have agreed, too. Am I right?" His gaze fell on the "empty seat" beside him.

Jason fidgeted. "Ye-" Annabeth straightened up in her seat and pursed her lips; her fingers had magically crossed themselves.

"Well?"

Jason raised an eyebrow; Piper and Nico looked downright confused until they heard Annabeth speak.

"Right." She pulled off her cap and scowled toward Artemis. She really thought that Artemis ought to be nicer than that. Revealing snooping people was quite rude- not that snooping in the first place was rude, but Annabeth thought otherwise.

"Ahem, but why-" Nico was cut short as Artemis raised one hand up as a signal of silence. Not daring to do otherwise, the demigods closed their mouths and waited for any signs of irregularities.

As it turned out, they never had to wait long. The cabin swelled with heat and rocks bounded against the machine. A _clunk-clunk_ sound could be heard from inside the cabin. Piper looked shocked and was about to inform Artemis- Annabeth was sure- but Artemis spoke instead.

"I foresaw that. Well, here is step one. We have to find the source of the problem and solve it. Afterwards, we may proceed to the smaller branches above ground. Any demigod-ly abilities that may be of us here?"

Annabeth slowly looked at each one of her friends. Their faces were blanched and a twinge of fear was displayed across their faces: the transport vehicle had stopped moving. Leo had abruptly strode in; he had safety goggles around his neck, a fresh glob of oil smeared on his clothes, face, and hands, his hands were now fidgeting with tools that Annabeth was sure had come from oblivion. He spoke slowly. "I-I'll do it."

Piper stood up before Annabeth, a daring girl as she was, she contradicted Leo. Annabeth sensed Piper's want to use charm speak to save her friend, but Annabeth shot her a look that instantly sobered any idea of using persuasive magic. "No. You can't! You- uh- have to maintain the craft!"

Jason, too, spoke. "She's right."

Leo gave a yearning look toward Nico, who nodded back. "No. We ought to. I mean- fire and underworld abilities. That is a team right there."

Artemis and Annabeth both agreed with a hum if "yes, I agree". No one dared challenge them now. Leo sighed as he strolled over to what Annabeth believed to be pressurized ice suits. He threw one over to Nico and plastered an impish grin as he slumped his shoulders. "Hey, this is goin' to be like a moon walk! Too bad we're not dancing..."

At that, Annabeth had to grin.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked that. It was fun to write. The next chapter will be in Nico's POV; look forward to that and come back soon!**


	24. The Last

** A/N: Yes! I have finally persuaded myself to finish this story, prior to the updated version of this story and other upcoming projects! I'm sorry- for everything. But yes, here is that chapter, and it's rather long! _ I don't own the PJO or AF Series_ Thank you and please enjoy! **

Nico XXIV

I don't know how this scheme exactly worked. All I know is that: a) I didn't collapse the earth and b) Leo didn't burn me to a crisp. Perhaps both things were good for eachother, but nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to go through.

Let's go through the synopsis of this terrible, horrible tragedy.

"Holy Hephaestus, Nico!" shouted Leo, his eyes were opened to a great extent. They seemed to cover his whole face; if only... "Pay attention, will you?"

"Sorry. A Leo pancake just seems pretty hard to resist having," I replied dryly, walking on the bursts of rock that seldomly appeared from the lava beneath.

Seeing lava is completely amazing. Red bubbles continually surfaced on the viscous substance, constantly urging the still-red-newly-formed-rocks to sink within the gooey lava.

Ribbons of lava sometimes sprayed at my legs. Though I was in my suit of protection, I could still feel the warmth of the lava slowly seep into the layers of cloth that was the only thing that separated me from semi-safe and danger. The lava seriously creeped me out.

Sometimes, as I tiptoed across the rocks, they would begin to sink into the lava. I would panic, scrambling for any other rocks that lay within leaping distance of me. I feared of falling into the bubbling hot chaos. Maybe Leo didn't feel the same way- being a child of fire and all-, but I felt fear starting to swallow me whole. Let' just say that I'd rather do anything else than start skipping on lava stones.

The further and further we went into the underworld chamber, the more unbalanced and shaky the ceiling was. Rocks fragments had tapped my head from time, but now rocks the size of golf balls began to rain from the ceiling; I had the urge to take a faetal position and never leave from that position, but I had definitely volunteered- whether I had liked it or not.

I don't know how this scheme exactly worked. All I know is that: a) I didn't collapse the earth and b) Leo didn't burn me to a crisp. Perhaps both things were good for eachother, but nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to go through.

Let's go through the synopsis of this terrible, horrible tragedy.

"Holy Hephaestus, Nico!" shouted Leo, his eyes were opened to a great extent. They seemed to cover his whole face; if only... "Pay attention, will you?"

"Sorry. A Leo pancake just seems pretty hard to resist having," I replied dryly, walking on the bursts of rock that seldomly appeared from the lava beneath.

Seeing lava is completely amazing. Red bubbles continually surfaced on the viscous substance, constantly urging the still-red-newly-formed-rocks to sink within the gooey lava.

Ribbons of lava sometimes sprayed at my legs. Though I was in my suit of protection, I could still feel the warmth of the lava slowly seep into the layers of cloth that was the only thing that separated me from semi-safe and danger. The lava seriously creeped me out.

Sometimes, as I tiptoed across the rocks, they would begin to sink into the lava. I would panic, scrambling for any other rocks that lay within leaping distance of me. I feared of falling into the bubbling hot chaos. Maybe Leo didn't feel the same way- being a child of fire and all-, but I felt fear starting to swallow me whole. Let' just say that I'd rather do anything else than start skipping on lava stones.

The further and further we went into the underworld chamber, the more unbalanced and shaky the ceiling was. Rocks fragments had tapped my head from time, but now rocks the size of golf balls began to rain from the ceiling; I had the urge to take a faetal position and never leave from that position, but I had definitely volunteered- whether I had liked it or not.

The shaking and violent rumbles of the earth became much more frequent than I had ever thought necessary. Several times that I had been inside that cavern that I nearly lost my balance and fallen into the pool of lava that I so deeply feared setting foot into.

"Get your sword."

I looked towards Leo. His voice had- oddly enough- been monotone; that wasn't the Leo that I had met. It was this that had given me the clue that things were much worse than I had thought them to be, and Leo was serious about not dying. Of course, one must always be conscious of the thought of "not dying" if that person is a demigod; it's a rule of life.

In response to Leo's comment, I did not verbally communicate, due to the seriousness I felt needed to be kept in case of a sudden attack, which I felt could happen at any moment right now.

I pulled out my Stygian sword and gripped it tightly. The sword- somehow- allowed me to keep the debris from falling down. It didn't cease all of the pebbles from falling, but it dramatically helped my back (I had been ducking) and for that, I was extremely grateful.

There were many a times that I would continue walking, Leo ahead of me, and see a figure burst from the lava and give a short cry before I would whack it with my sword continually until it melted back into its original place.

"Aeack!" screech one as it hopped from the lava and landed its mouth on my leg, gnawing furiously as I attempted to whack it with the sides of my sword.

Succeeding in casting the demon thing away from me, I notified Leo as quickly as I could about the fire residue of the demon that still stuck to my leg and began to climb my body.

He instantaneously swiveled on one heel and looked at my injury. It wasn't just looking though. It was more of and intense and focused stare that actually creeped me out a lot. It worked though; it removed any evidence of the burning. All the ashes and soot and flames were gone. Leo turned and once more, began walking forward.

The path to the problem center was far away; it took us forever to reach and by the time we got there, my legs were beginning to fail me, for the kept bending and knocking against one another.

There was a door right in front of us. Could anything be more obvious? It was a trap... Maybe. I honestly didn't know. It just looked so innocent and inconspicuous.

Okay, okay; fine. Most obsidian doors under the earth don't look "innocent" to most people, but to me, it looked legitimately innocent.

"Hehe, you first." Leo skipped a step behind me, obviously chickening out already.

I looked at him as if to say "really? You kidding me?", but his face was actually fearful and full of hurt and stuff. I decided against commenting on his move, but a few words had already been mumbled out of my mouth.

"What?" asked Leo, putting on a "the thinker" pose. "Ladies first? Exactly right! Entrance is in front of you!"

That was very unaccounted for. I would have expected for him to chide me but, hey, I was glad for his easy breezy-ness- for now.

Barely placing my hand on the door (it had no handles) it disintegrated into a crack between two rocks where lava was glowing red hot and bubbling dangerously. The door made a "kerplop" sound as it fell into the boiling stuff.

Leo was still behind me; he followed my footsteps into the room.

Let me tell you about the room: shiny and polished marble steps led up to a coffee brown rug-like thing. Golden was smeared across the walls, where gaps of silver burst through. It would have all looked really amazing, had it not looked so disorderly and rather revolting.

With each step I took into the room, my feet seemed to get warmer and warmer- like there was someone in the room. Other than Leo of course. I thought Leo had sensed it, too; he was nervously chewing his lower lip and his hands kept still, laying idle at his sides. That part was scary- a non-hyper Leo. Yikes.

There was a pedestal in the middle. I took my chance at fate; I knew I had to end everything there, even if I had no clue my gut was so... Instinctive at the moment.

There was a sack on the pedestal. I snatched it; that was my biggest mistake.

The room began to crumble and the temperature grew to a very uncomfortable and non-mortal setting. Sweat began to flow down from my forehead and onto my cheeks. My arms felt as warm as Apollo's Maserati on a nice day: hot, extremely hot.

The room was getting shakier and shakier. I almost lost my balance each time the room shook (which is a lot of times). My foot began to sink into the rug. No- wait- it was _dirt __. My feet began to plunge into the now thick and viscous dirt._

I panicked, and so did Leo. We urgently ran out of the room, but it was getting to the time that escaping was foolishness.

With each step I took, my feet stuck and began to sink through. My footsteps felt heavy and running so quickly began to become a very difficult feat to attempt at the moment.

The stepping stones began to sink through the ground and liquid dirt- a nasty thing- enveloped the lava and began to rise above my knees.

Every time I had finished a stride, I had to conjure a new piece of rock for both Leo and I to place our feet upon to run across. It was a whole new level to "strenuous work".

"Run, my pawns! Run!" cackled the voice I recognized as Gaea. Maybe you think I had never seen her before; I have on several occasions. She had been hunting me down for quite some time now. I knew it was foolish o continue to tempt fate! Why had I even let the adventure continue?

It was too late to think about what I would have been doing right now, had I though about the repercussions of my actions, before they had been set into stone. Maybe you'll die... Thought the optimistic part of me.

My feet were practically detached from my brain now. If they were still connected to one another, than my only thought was "run!".

I could see the moving device past Leo. He could make it! But I wouldn't...

I finally decided upon conjuring massive heaps of rocks for Leo before it... It was a lot of work and I saw Leo give me a yearning look as he nimbly skipped across them as I stayed behind.

"Go!" I cried. "Hurry."

I felt myself gasping for breath as the dirt was poured over my head and filled my jeans' pockets with the gunk. My consciousness finally gave way only seconds after my sudden drowning, but even after that, I could hear that horrifying laugh as my last thing to have ever heard. It wasn't funny to me, but I wasn't in on the joke.

**A/N: Okay. Was that good? I honestly don't know... Well, I will only ask this one time for this chapter. Please review, whether Anon or Account, I would really love to your opinions and thoughts (or even if you still find it captivating). Thanks for reading and come back soon!**


	25. Condition

**A/N: Well, I'll just hurry up with chapter, eh? I will finish this story; I promise. _I do not own the PJO or AF Series. _Enjoy!**

Artemis XXV

There was a fair amount of time between the first encounter of the demigods and Artemis Fowl. That was the reason Artemis figured he knew about most of the habits and lifestyle of "the average demigod" or "most unusual person". Their lives were basically as tragic as those of the ancient times: heart-wrenching and adventurous, with your fair share of epic tragedies. Sadly, that line practically summed up all there was to know about a demigod.

As they (Artemis, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason) quickly scurried to bring Leo up, all was nervous and the air around them all was tense. They succeeded in bringing Leo up; Leo was now coughing uncontrollably and Piper and Jason were trying to relieve him of his coughing fit.

Though it had taken a rather large amount of time for the demigods to realize what was truly happening, for they were still captivated by Leo's condition: covered in (more than usual) ash, burn marks slashing across his face, and dirt covering him. Of course, Artemis knew that it was the ADHD that was causing them to be this way, but even then, he knew that they could control their urges and (for once) notice the most important details.

"Oh, yes," said Artemis striding past Leo as he wheezed. "Leo is the biggest problem right now," he finished sarastically, taking glances at Leo.

"What? Really? He is _injured,_" retorted Annabeth, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked angry; her face was turning a light shade of pink as her face carved itself into its "angry" features.

Artemis dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand, but he continued to speak: "Yes, but haven't you rememebered something else, Annabeth? There is something you have forgotten and you best remember quickly."

"I- oh." Her face stopped in a mid-thinking expression. Artemis could tell that the information had finally dawned upon her and she guilty. "Nico."

Artemis watched as Annabeth turned to face Leo and interrogate him as much as she could while he was coughing. Artemis listened as carefully as he could, but the coughing was honestly a little too much for him to hear anything useful, so he decided to meet up with Leo later and see what information he could scrounge before the machine craft left for another place.

Minutes had passed before Artemis was finally able to convince the other demigods to transport Leo to a room in the craft and rest. They all carried Leo onto a soft bed and set him down to rest and (hopefully) improve in his condition. Leo fell fast asleep and Artemis closed the door as he deemed that Leo was sleeping soundly.

Not late afterwards, Artemis collected all the present demigods and brought them at the rendezvous point: the food table. It was a brilliant spot; it included food of all types, including some of Mulch Diggum's favorites.

They all sat on the same row of chairs; one person sat next to another. Artemis sat on the opposite side, facing all of the present four demigods.

One after another they reached for some sort of snack from the refrigerator that stood to Artemis's right. Out went some sodas, water, and small meals like chicken (whether the chicken was an odd sight in a fairy refrigerator Artemis had no clue, but he dared not grimace as the hand of Jason Grace grabbed the chicken piece.

Annabeth gulped down her water. Her eyes drooped downwards as she spoke, gazing at Artemis's loafers and the floor. "Artemis. I have a feeling that Nico's gone. How will we save him? I mean..." Her gaze met Artemis's as she heightened her range of sight.

Annabeth's friends looked at her intently; they waited for her words. She could not come with anything and was at loss for words.

Jason, being the Roman of the group begin to speak in place of Annabeth. "We need to know as much as we can about Nico's situation and quickly. Obviously he's MIA, so we need to know how we can cope without him at the moment, right? I mean, he's gone, but we might not get him back for some time, so..."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "I side with Jason's plan; it makes sense. We should begin to search above ground for the root of the problem, so we may have a thorough search. Any objections to the two plans we have at the moment?"

Piper looked at Artemis and he responded with a cynical stare. She slid back into her seat and crossed her arms. "It's cool. Are we going for majority or if everybody agrees, Artemis?

"It would depend on the situation. Perhaps- if we do not succeed in an overall agreement- we would be to either settle for a majority or tweak the plan to the likings of one another. A choose a pick situation I suppose.

Annabeth spoke up. "And what would we do about Nico? He is- after all- an important player and- I dare say- would have been extremely helpful; he's a Hades kid.

Jason and Piper murmured in agreement as Annabeth finished her statement. They both thought that Annabeth's words were worth while; Artemis thought so too.

"Of course we would get to find him. We just have to wait for the right moment." B

"When's that?" asked Piper.

Artemis sipped some water from his bottle an spoke clearly; he wanted to make an ending to the conversation and he was certainly going to obtain the results he had wanted. "Maybe not ever it is too dangerous and I don't think your friend Nico has any chance- if any- on surviving in such a wreckage. And even then, if my suspicions are right-" he paused to take a quick drink of water. "he shouldn't ever be coming back with us on this ship."

They all looked towards Artemis. He knew this was how things were going to occur; no one else understood what was happening as he foreshadowed. No one saw it coming except him.

**A/N: Thanks and come back soon for more!******


	26. Meet Me

**A/N: Happy 2013! Another chapter! Enjoy yourself with this one (even if it is short compared to the earlier ones...). _I don't own either series mentioned earlier._ Enjoy!**

Annabeth XXVI

If a person were to count the many times Annabeth Chase were frustrated over-tensed because of a person, two people would show up primarily in those results: Percy the Seaweed Brain, at 75%; Artemis, at 20%; and others, at 5%. Life may have not been easy with Seaweed Brain around, but Annabeth had made sure enjoyed those moments with her boyfriend. Artemis was a different case and would ultimately cause Annabeth to gain grey hairs _again. _Out of frustration, too.

Annabeth was currently sitting at the meeting table with the rest her friends and (to her greatest annoyance) Artemis Fowl, who all sat around at the circular, dinner-like table; the refrigerator was close by to Annabeth's relief. (She just wanted a quick escape route from the enigmatic phrases of Artemis; she wasn't hungry quite yet.) Even Leo returned his presence to the "dining" room, much to everyone's nervousness and (comic) relief.

However, Annabeth was starting to doubt any comic relief to be obtained by Leo; he had already gathered many food items and bundled them up onto the table. Annabeth had wanted to escape to the refrigerator, but now she had no way of evading Artemis's remarks now. Pitiful, Annabeth thought.

She slumped in her chair and folded her arms. Artemis looked at her amusingly and Annabeth fought the urge of immaturely sticking her tongue at him by sticking a nasty scowl upon her face. Annabeth clearly hated Artemis for losing her friend when such tragedies could have been avertedwith-Annabeth had to admit despite her pride- Artemis's intellect.

Piper, who sat beside Annabeth, gave her a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. The daughter of Aphrodite's smile of cheerfulness was infectious; Annabeth found herself smiling shortly afterwards. But that didn't necessarily mean that Annabeth was still steamed at Artemis for not properly performing the mission.

Jason finally sat down on his seat and fished his hand through all the food on the table Leo had brought to reach some brownies. He nodded at the table, telling them all to begin.

Artemis took his chance to speak. "All may know, we- or in this case- you have lost a friend and fellow demigod: Nico di Angelo. Do we all agree?"

Annabeth nodded as others muttered in agreement.

"Good. So, our next issue is: what to do once we venture above ground." Artemis gave a wry smile. "Agreed?"

Annabeth bit her tongue. "No?" Annabeth stood up and pounded her fist against the table. "We have _lost_ "our friend" Nico and all you can do is say: "Oh, we can just pass him and forget about his loss. I think not! We must find Nico. He obviously has something big in this prophecy; we _need _him."

Piper looked at Jason, him at Leo. All gave each a nervous look in response to the silent questions of "what now?".

Artemis took his time in replying, taking a small sip of a bright red Earl Gray tea and setting the small teacup onto a mini plate. He smirked as he placed the plate and teacup onto the overly crowded table. "Consider yourself, acknowledged, Miss Chase. Anyways, I suggest we begin to suit into the proper equipment to travel above ground. We all know that there are some odd occurrences that may transpire, so we best prepare as much as we may."

Annabeth smiled to herself as she shook her head in reply to Artemis's earlier words. She obviously had shaken up Artemis to some amounts if he had needed to pause at what she had said. She would be visited later by Artemis; Annabeth felt that meeting was nigh and felt that very nice. Things were becoming serious and she needed to discuss the important issues with Artemis. As the saying said: sooner or later. Annabeth felt sooner was her best and most favored option.

"That's it?" asked Piper, who now moved herself to sit next to Jason.

Artemis nodded. "I would seem so, as a few members are not paying much attention to this meeting."

Leo grinned. "Of course, sir. I'll continue eating." Annabeth saw Leo stuff nacho dip and chips into his mouth, shoving many foods into a plate and heading into a small room which he had called for his own use.

Piper grinned at Annabeth and brushed her hair onto shoulder. She then turned and shuffled away from the table with Jason; the two were holding hands.

Annabeth sighed as she watched the two head off as she herself walked away from the white table to retreat to her own room to think and enjoy some relaxation. As she neared the door to her small room inside the "ship", she rubbed her temples. Things were getting much too annoying and tough for her. Her thoughts drifted to many jokes that Percy had told her earlier that year. She snickered loudly as she reached her hand out to open her door.

"Is there something you find amusing, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot straight into the air and she nearly gasped in surprised, had she not drilled that tone of voice into her head for future references. Her arm stiffened at its positions of just barely touching the shiny metal knob. "Yes. Err- perhaps."

Artemis chuckled; Annabeth had for so long thought that mortals were simple, but just the very sound of Artemis's chuckle made her begin to think otherwise. "Oh, but I must interrupt your joyride for a while. You see, you informed me of something we must further investigate; I think you are interested in reaching some agreements?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the door her eyes still faced. It was quite odd to not face the person she was speaking to. In fact, it was beginning to feel quite humiliating to Annabeth as she continued to stare at the door for no clear reason whatsoever. "Yes. So-?"

"I am suggesting that we meet later tonight to discuss these issues."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes (at the door; sigh). "What about the others?"

Artemis dismissed the thought easily. "Irrelevant. They lack the necessary intelligence to ever plot anything. Perhaps in battle, but they "don't have what it takes". You, Miss Chase, -on the other hand- are a daughter of Athena. One of the smarter ones at least, I presume? You are equipped with a fair amount of knowledge that I consider necessary to comprehend and plan any such plans I may concoct."

Annabeth grimaced as a bitter taste developed in her mouth; if Percy were present, he would have blamed it on "the magic mushrooms". "Of course. Nine; sharp."

Artemis grinned an unpleasant and cruel smile. "Yes; of course. Until then." He left without another word spoken.

Annabeth sighed outwardly and turned away from the door, happy she was now free to go wherever she wanted now. She had thought staring at a door to be a very distasteful hobby, especially for a girl with ADHD. Her smile dissolved as she noticed the hallways: quiet and dim. She groaned and headed back, remembering her want to trudge through her room.

She pierced her key through the hole and gave her wrist a little twist. The door clicked open as soon as Annabeth took a step forwards.

**A/N: Not the best- I know- but satisfactory. I'll update this as soon as I can. Come back soon! Thanks!**


	27. Hours (of Thought)

Artemis XXVII

He watched the minutes pass by at his "thinking sanctuary". Sitting cross legged on his bed, head in hands, his own eyelids drooped according to his own grogginess, much to his shame. Artemis didn't take "naps". He had much better things to do than sleep: planning, scheming, and other things (which shall not be disclosed, for Artemis believes in covert operations, mind you).

A soft pinging noise clicked at Artemis's left ear: a clock.

Its face was labeled with chrome Gnommish lettering, embellished with gold and silver. The curved symbols looked soft, delicate; it looked (and gave off) a sort of "innocent" and "wandering" feel.

The pinging continued; its own noise began to appear faint to Artemis as he concentrated harder on his thoughts, rather than focus on the amount of times he could come up with number combinations and problems using Gnommish characters. Triviality was not to be used at such dire moments- especially for one as aristocratic as Artemis.

"What does she plan to do..." Artemis murmured through his pressed lips. His hands were in fists, placed underneath his jaw, so that his head rested atop it.

"What if this mission is more harmful than I had ever realized? Could the repercussions actual cause that much damage-?" He frowned and place his fingers on his head, massaging his temples, as to relieve him of his stress that dwelled in his head.

And the process continued in a sort of way like the one described above. Artemis would murmur something softly and eventually roll his eyes or snicker or moan in disgust and go on trying to calm himself as to redeem himself for coming up with "tragically" awful theories.

Neither hunger nor lonesomeness could stop the juvenile's concentration- perhaps stress could, but he would always figure out a way to retain his normal serenity and continue to think, think, and think.

The process was quite strenuous, in fact. But to the common overseer, it would look either humorous or beyond supernatural and creepy; a person's personality would almost always lead them to the defacto selection of the latter option.

When his phone vibrated against his suit pocket, Artemis hardly felt startled or surprised at its alert. He had, after all, sorted though is thoughts in a thorough matter, so he had realized long before the longevity of his retreat to his room.

Then, he dug his hand into the front pocket of his suit and brought out his phone. It was obviously a phone like none other. A unique texture lined the sides of the phone- a bumper and built-in grip for the phone and the many mishaps that were prophecised for the future. The crafted battery lasted for days on end and the brightness of the glass screen never faded nor dulled in any weather condition.

It was made several years ago without the use or guidance of fairy technology. Its inception the start of an endeavor that made Artemis proud that e had ever accomplished such a feat. So proud, in fact, that the boy refused to use any other prototypes and designs he had developed. Despite Butler's tries of persuasion the boy always responded in the same manner: "it's sentimental and maybe- just maybe it will become of use. But Butler, I am keeping it. It doesn't go to waste, so what's to harm?"

His lips curved to form a smile. He lowered his and looked down onto the screen of his phone. Brushing his finger against the screen- pressing his fingertip gently and almost delicately onto the un-marred surface- the colors blinked into life and displayed the proper time and alarm he had set earlier.

The Helvetica font glared back at Artemis; its white hue painted his features chalky as it blinked back at him. It read back: 8:00 PM.

He had plenty of time to make his way to the room and conference with Miss Chase, but (of course) he had other intentions more worthwhile than meeting the blonde girl.

Eyes now wide open and alert, he looked at the door to the hallway. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as thoughts posed through his brain, thinking of possibilities and probabilities of the future.

Nodding at his very own thoughts, the genius then stood up from his bed. With two big steps, he reached the bronze doorknob of the door and brushed his fingers against it softly; the knob felt chilly against his pale fingers that continued to stroke the knob until he got hold of the spherical object and turned it.

Afterwards, he simply opened the door as any normal person would and walked out (after closing the door) to his rendezvous point. (Though the boy was a genius, that would hardly alter normal routines.)

He saw the table from earlier. It did not have all the "garbage food" from earlier, but Artemis hardly mind. The table looked neater and far from empty. It was draped with a thin cotton sheet, but the subtly of the whole was splendid and that was as much as Artemis needed concerning his pampering at the moment.

He sat down on one of the chairs and waited.

It did not take too long for Annabeth to appear. She was prompt with her appearance and Artemis had not expected the girl to be late anyways, for she had been the one who had had more need to show up.

Her eyes looked red and she was frowning as she took her place at the opposite side of the table. "Good evening."

Artemis nodded and slid a small plate towards her. On the plate was a small teacup filled with a bright red tea. "I hope you enjoy tea as a beverage."

She grimly smiled. "I do." She purses her lips in thought for a second. "Like tea."

"But to the point?"

"Hmm. Yeah." Annabeth sipped some tea after her response. "What are we exactly fighting and how?"

"I don't think you'll believe me on this subject I answered it already so... Why are you asking again?"

Shrugging, Annabeth urged him to speak. She wanted sense from him and no rambling enigmas. She was so much smarter than that he had thought to be true.

"I think we make the best alliance. We are intelligent. We are cunning. We are both- in simple wording- different from the others. And as I say this, I speak for the entirety of both of our communities. The world is simple and..."

"Okay. But I've known that for a long time already." She drummed her fingers.

"I wish I could not agree. But we can work together perfectly and that is why I have brought you here.

Gaea is rising quickly and here is the perfect chance to cooperate t bring her down. She is a threat to both of us. Clearly, we bear no hate, so this is the perfect chance."

And the girl said nothing to Artemis afterwards. She shook her head, took a sip of tea, and carried the teacup with her as she tramped away from the table. Her hands looked so much more gnarly when she held her teacup.

Artemis sighed and looked at his mobile phone. There was only a few hours left until the real mission began. It was time to sleep now.


End file.
